Trapped!
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Blaine had no idea that a simple game of hide and seek could lead him to spend 48 hours locked in a cupboard with Kurt. What do you do when you're trapped like that? As tension rises, feeling are confessed. Lots of awkwardness and very fluffy!
1. Hide and Seek

**Okay, so! Introductions: My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Beth. I am obsessed with Klaine and a recent dream prompted me to write this fiction. I am planning for it to be around 4 or 5 chapters long so, no it's not a one shot, but the events only take place over 2…ish days!**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine are accidently locked in the Warblers Choir room. Feelings escalate and tension rises as the two boys try to come to terms with their feelings with each other. Full of fluffiness and general Klaine cuteness. Takes place before Kurt and Blaine have got together, so before 'Original Song'. It's in Blaine's point of view entirely! Hope you enjoy and please review if you'd like me to continue with the story! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Chapter 1

Blaine

So there we were, running through the corridors of Dalton frantically with our once perfectly ironed, white shirts starting to loosen and become un-tucked. Why we had agreed to play such a childish game, I don't know. But Kurt seemed to be fully into it, grinning brightly, and that smile was so worth it. No really, _so_ worth it. I pulled on Kurt's arm quickly, stopping him from sprinting ahead of me 'cause, damn…that boy may not look particularly quick but he is one hell of a runner. Kurt turned to me his cheeks tinged pink and his eyelashes fluttering rapidly. He breathed heavily, looking for an explanation.

"Kurt…choir…room…" I rasped between long breaths, bending slightly with my hands on my knees, trying to catch by recently diminished breath. Kurt nodded quickly and turned to look behind us, presumably searching for any sign of Wes and David. Once sure it was safe, Kurt turned back to me and beamed happily. I loved this new, playful Kurt. He was so into the game of hide-and-seek. It was kind of adorable to see him like this. Oh, whom am I kidding? It was majorly, majorly adorable. I had to stop myself from rushing up to him and cupping his cheeks, knowing that this would probably freak Kurt out and send him running to his wardrobe where he would hide for the rest of his days.

I breathed in quickly and grabbed at his hand, pulling him further down the long, pristine corridor. Kurt took my hand happily and let me steer him towards the choir room, the mere hundred meters feeling like a thousand. I felt the familiar tingles of joy shoot up my spine at the touch of Kurt's soft hands and let a smile inhabit my face. Short giggles escaped from Kurt's lips as I put my hand on the small of his back and pushed him into the choir room. He collapsed on the nearest plush sofa and let his head fall back on the armrest, his hair splaying over the soft maroon leather as I closed the oak door silently.

I walked over silently, taking in the sight that was Kurt. Damn did he look good, and damn was that and understatement. It was weird. I mean, I'd always considered Kurt to be attractive and all but I'd never, ever felt like this. Kurt brought his knees up so that they were bent and close his eyes, putting his hands behind his head. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. I almost didn't want to stir him from whatever thoughts he was having but then again, I was sure that Wes and David would burst through the doors any moment and find us. And there was no way in hell I was letting them win this. No way in hell.

I peered over Kurt's face, his eyes still closed. I've never had to rely on my self control that much before, being that it was incredibly, incredibly hard not to lean down and kiss the beautiful boy but, again, that wasn't meant to be, was it? Or at least that was what my told my mind told me every time my thought process decided to take me down the very appealing road of a non-platonic relationship with Kurt.

"Umm…Kurt? Hate to burst your bubble but…we are sort of supposed to be hiding. Unless you want Wes and David to win?" I laughed and Kurt's blue eyes snapped open as he shot up, his eyebrows rising and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Cupboard." He exclaimed quickly, pointing to the small cupboard where the warblers kept the music stands and sheet music. He stood up, noticing my obvious discomfort, and studied me closely, biting his lip slightly.

"Blaine? Come on!" He pulled at my wrist but I didn't budge. Why didn't I budge? I know exactly why. "Are you okay? You aren't claustrophobic or anything, are you? The cupboard's not _that _small." Kurt stared at me intently, trying to read my expression.

_No, Kurt. I am most certainly not claustrophobic. It's you. Why the hell can't you see that? Do you really think that I'll be able to control myself even for five minutes when I am forced to stand so close to you in a confined area? No. Does he seriously not know what he does to me?_

I felt awful. I was supposed to be _helping _Kurt. I was supposed to be his mentor, his friend, and his guide. I wasn't supposed to feel like this about him, was I? And yet, every time I as much as glanced into those deep, captivating eyes of his, I fell in deeper and it was getting to the pint where sometimes I was scared that I'd never be able to get out. And every time I watched him walk that distinctive walk of his, I felt it: attraction. An attraction that I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be feeling.

"Err…no. No of course not." I shot Kurt a reassuring smile and let him take me by the arm and lead me to the cupboard. I felt like my heart had just exploded, the remnants of it seeping slowly into every part of my being. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell that boy so, so badly. But how could I after what I'd done to him?

There is no way I can ever describe how ashamed and embarrassed I feel about the whole Jeremiah debacle. Dear God, I cringe every time I think about it. And then in the coffee shop… he'd told me how he felt. Why on earth had I not told him how I felt back? I guess I just didn't want to hurt him. I was the first out-gay guy he'd ever met. I was sure he'd meet much better guys than me, so sure that I pushed my almost painfully obvious obsession with him to the back of my mind and convinced myself that I was in love with another man. But now they were back…all those indescribable feelings were flowing back into my mind, through my veins, into my very being. All I wanted was Kurt. I knew that agreeing to hide in the cupboard with him was a bad idea. I knew it. So why did I agree?

Kurt opened the red, chestnut door to the small cupboard, already half full of musical related rubbish, and pulled me in after him. It was a lot smaller in there than I'd remembered, a _lot, _but there was just enough room so that Kurt and I could stand with our sides tightly pressed together and our thighs touching slightly. The feeling of Kurt's thigh against mine was enough to make me shiver and for a moment we just stood, the air tinged with an awkward silence.

"What a wonderful way to spend a Friday evening." I joked, regretting my decision to leave my blazer in my dorm along with Kurt's. I shivered slightly and wrapped my hands round my waist; accidently brushing along Kurt's torso through his slightly wrinkled white shirt whist doing so.

"I swear it's smaller than I remember it." Kurt said quietly, both of us straining to hear a door swing open, the clatter of heavy footsteps, muffled voices…anything that could be Wes and David. I had no idea where any of the other boys who'd agreed to play the ridiculous game were but they seemed to be occupying the two council members for the moment. A dim line of light shone through the crack in the closed doors of the cupboard, causing a ray yellow light to appear across Kurt's face, starting at his chin and rising up over that cute, triangular nose of his and then over his right eye, making it shine so much that I could swear the colours of his irises were wavering between blue and green. I had to stop myself from staring to long out of fear that Kurt might just notice my insistent stare.

"Where the hell are they?" I whispered after a few minutes of complete silence. Kurt turned his head to me and smiled warmly. In the dim light that was in the cupboard, I could only just see those adorable dimples of his appear on his porcelain skin. I smiled back at him, getting used to the fact that this form of response was practically instinctual with Kurt.

"Isn't it a good thing that they're not here?" Kurt asked jokily. "It means we're winning!"

"Yeah…I suppose you have a po-" I stopped suddenly at a dull noise that could only just be heard, and Kurt shot his hand over my mouth, silencing me. I had to mentally suppress the very strange urge I had to lick him, inwardly questioning my sanity as Kurt tightened his grip.

Suddenly, those dull noises became louder and I could hear the doors to the choir room being opened noisily. Wes and David weren't the subtlest of people, which is probably why they'd both offered to seek, not hide. Oddly, I could only hear one set of footsteps. I supposed that one of the two Warblers had gone off to search in another room close by. To Kurt and my disappointment, the unknown boy's footsteps were heading straight towards the cupboard and Kurt sighed quietly as the presence grew closer and closer.

I felt this small shot of thrill pulse through me, letting just a little bit of excited fear slip into my mind and prompt my heartbeat to quicken. In reality, I knew it was just two of the friendliest-if-not-a-little-annoying goofballs but this is coming from someone who has experienced more practical jokes from them than should be physically possible, many of which included some kind of food eventually getting stuck in my hair.

However, instead of opening the cupboard door, the presence stood for a moment and a jangle could be heard. We kept completely silent, Kurt's breathing light and slow with me breathing slowly onto Kurt's warm hand, trying not to tickle him with my breath. Kurt's breath faltered for a moment as he heard a click, and then the telltale sound of footsteps receded back towards the choir room door, soon followed by a large bang that could only have been the large oak door being closed. I felt my knees tremble a little as the light that had previously been streaming through the crack in the doors, diminished, leaving nothing but pure darkness in the cupboard.

_Oh…my…freaking…god. This cannot be happening…I am not locked in a cupboard with Kurt. It's a dream. Fuck…please let this be some twisted dream or something…please._

I gasped. Realisation hit me and as I felt Kurt's hand pull away from my mouth, I heard the boy let out a small whimper that if I hadn't been in the situation I was in, I would have found ridiculously sexy.

"B-Blaine…did we…did we just get locked in?" Kurt murmured in one of the smallest voices I had ever heard escape his lips.

"Jesus…yeah. Yeah, I…I think we did."

_Oh, fantastic._

_**Okay, I know this story is completely random but bare with me, it'll get better, I promise! So, I'll hopefully update tomorrow but in the mean time, please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me very, very happy. Prom episode tonight! *dies* Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Kurtsiegirl xx**_


	2. Spoon me

**Heya! I've been working hard to bring you this chapter today despite the stupidly large amount of homework I've been set lately. Oh…my…freaking…god…the prom episode was AMAZING! So much Klaine! But I was upset they didn't kiss but the ending was so cute! And Karofsky said sorry properly…I knew he was a good guy really and Kurt in the kilt was just amazing and Blaine looked incredibly sexy. Can't wait for the next episode! Anyhow, thank you guys so, so, so, SO much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! Waking up to 70 emails made me very happy :') plus it helped me forget that it was 4:30 am… anyway, enjoy! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Chapter 2

Blaine

"Oh my fucking god." I stammered, not particularly caring about my language. I banged on the cupboard door furiously, ignoring the dull ache that was starting to form in my fist. It didn't budge. I groaned loudly and brought my hands to my hair in frustration.

"Blaine, did you just swear?" Kurt almost laughed, but a laugh would be heavily inappropriate in the present situation, so instead he settled for what I assumed was an amused stare, the darkness concealing Kurt's face.

"Shit…shit…shit…" I continued on with my ramblings, shivering in the cold.

_You have to be kidding me. Seriously. No. This isn't funny any more. I mean for God's sake…you just swore four times in ten seconds in front of __**Kurt.**__ You can't let your dapperness slip away…keep calm, Blaine. That's right…breath in and out and in and out. Not feeling even slightly better. Fan-fucking-tastic. He's talking. Listen you idiot._

"Yep, you definitely just swore." Kurt reasoned and moved his shoulder so he was pushed in tighter to me. I could feel his shivering before I heard him let out a small rumbling noise, displaying his obvious discomfort.

"What the hell do we do now? We're locked in a cupboard, Kurt. A freaking cupboard!" I brought my hands to my forehead and rubbed, still trying to convince myself that this was just one of Wes and David's sick jokes. "The janitor won't come back till he has to open up. We've got to sleep in here, Kurt. We've got to somehow fall asleep in here when we can barely stand."

"Okay, now I'm scared. I know things are going to be bad when Blaine's breaking down. Brilliant. Why in God's name didn't we think about this? We just stood here silently while the janitor locked us in. I know that I don't get straight As but I didn't think I was _that _stupid." Kurt sighed and leaned towards me a little more.

"Kurt…" I managed to say, my teeth starting to grind together. It was supposed to be late March, not freaking January.

_I can't believe this. The one night in three weeks that it's actually cold, I get locked in a cupboard. Brilliant. Although this is perfect cuddling temperature…no! Are you insane? There is no way you are taking advantage of Kurt just because you're in a very bad position at the moment. Oh my gosh, he's shivering. He must be freezing…_

"Y…Yeah?" I could only just see the way Kurt turned his head slightly towards me and stared into my eyes, his hands wrapped round his waist, holding himself.

"What day is it today?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop. This was going to be a hell of a lot worse that I though it would be. Kurt suddenly stopped shivering, obviously realising what I was trying to work out.

"Oh my god…it's Friday. The choir room is locked the whole of Saturday and then…Blaine, it's only occasionally opened on Sundays for special rehearsals! There are no special rehearsals this week. Which means… we could be here until Monday evening." Kurt's voice slowed down at the end of the sentence and became so quiet that I could barely hear him. "Oh my goodness. What about my moisturizing routine?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Kurt? Really? Is that honestly what you're most worried about? What the hell are we going to do?" I started what I knew would become a very long rant. "What are we going to eat? What are we going to drink? How are we going to sleep? And how the hell are we going to pee? How did we not see this coming? I knew we never should've agreed to play that game! Oh my God…this had to happen, didn't it? This _had_ to happen."

Kurt entwined his arm through mine and pulled me in even closer, which I didn't think was even possible. I hoped to god that he couldn't feel how quickly my heart was pounding at that moment, although I was almost completely certain he could. Kurt was surprisingly warm and I squeezed his arm, wanting to show him that I was there for him. The last thing I wanted was for Kurt to be scared, despite my hypocritical reactions to the whole situation.

"Blaine…we've just got to deal with this as it comes. There isn't really anything we can do. We'll get out of this okay, I promise you. There's not point getting all worked up about it." Kurt's words were comforting but I, being known for my pessimistic ways, soon found something else negative to say.

"Why did we leave our blazers? If we'd have just kept them on, we'd have our phones and we could call our way out of this. But no, we didn't. Brilliant. Just brilliant. I am going to die in a freaking cupboard!" I felt Kurt tense against my arm. I was supposed to be the comforter, not the comforted.

"Okay, Blaine. I need you to calm down. I'm not going to be able to survive however long locked in a cupboard with someone who won't stop whinging and moaning. Just get a grip, okay?" Kurt said, maybe a little harsher than he'd intended, but he was right.

"Sorry, I just…yeah. Wait, isn't there a light in this thing somewhere?" I let go of Kurt's arm, turned, and scrambled around to the right of me, my hands feeling up the wall, searching for the light switch.

"I can't find it!" I said, frustrated.

That's when I felt it. Dear sweet Jesus_. _Kurt had leaned over me so his chest was against my back and started moving his hand around on the wall too. His pressed closer to me, his crotch against my...I'm not even going to say it. I blushed heavily, thanking any superior being that may be up there that there was no light at that present time, and tried to cope under this new situation. He was so close, way too close. I honestly have no idea how Kurt didn't realise what he was doing to me. Finally, he found the switch and clicked it triumphantly, making a little hum of victory.

Light immediately came over us, attacking our eyes. Kurt brought his hands up to his face and I let out a groan at the sudden brightness. He backed away slowly and lent against the back of the opposite wall as I spun round, rubbing at my eyes. I slowly opened them and looked up at Kurt who was smiling victoriously, a small glint in his eyes that said I-found-the-switch-and-you-didn't.

"Well at least we've got light. One problem solved, ten thousand to go." I sighed, trying not to catch Kurt's eyes. I had no idea how I was going to stay calm in a cupboard for that long with Kurt standing there looking so fucking amazing.

"There you go again, Blaine. Say something happy before I take one of those music stands and hit myself over the head with it." Kurt half joked before looking seriously at me.

Kurt and I were leaning against opposite walls, the toes of our black shoes touching in the confined space. There was about three feet between our faces, a small enough space that I could feel Kurt's light breath against my cheek, but only just. I smiled. I mean it couldn't be _that _bad could it? I looked to my wrist where, to my delight, I found my blue leather watch.

"Oh thank God. We have the time!" I exclaimed and received a smile that was so warm that it somehow caused a wave of heat to rush through my chest.

"What time is it?" He asked. I looked to my watch again.

"10:30. It's fifteen minutes past curfew. That means David and Wes must have stopped playing and gone back to their rooms. Which also means that when they text us to tell us that the game's over, and we don't reply, they'll get worried. Which means…." I started.

"…They'll report to the faculty that we're missing and someone will come looking for us!" Kurt exclaimed, finishing my sentence with a short clap of his hands.

"Hopefully, yeah." I smiled and I felt my self slowly sink to the floor in exhaustion. "You weren't planning to go home this weekend, were you?"

"Nah, Dad and Carole are quite busy and Finn's spending the whole weekend with Sam or something, so I figured I might as well just stay. What about you?"

"Dad's in Mongolia and Mom's not got anything special planned so I thought I'd just relax here for the weekend. Not here as in this cupboard, though. This isn't exactly what I'd planned." I laughed hollowly.

I was fully sitting on the floor with my legs crossed to take up as little space as possible. Kurt was doing the same and our knees touched slightly. He was rubbing at his thighs vigorously, trying to keep warm, his face screwed up in concentration. I just wanted to hug him, bring some warmth to those pale cheeks of his, but I decided that it would be better not to scare the living daylights out of him.

Kurt and I talked for ages, trying to pass the time as well as we could but soon enough, the conversation got more serious and Kurt's eyes sparkled in a way that told you that there was something he really wanted to say. He smiled lightly and talked, quieter than he had been a few minutes before.

"I'm just glad I got stuck in a cupboard with _you_. Like…I don't mean that I'm glad I'm in a cupboard but…you know." Kurt murmured, looking mildly embarrassed, his cheeks reddening adorably.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously, putting my hands on my knees, tracing circles on my kneecaps with my thumbs, which I had always found to be soothing.

"Because you're my friend, Blaine. I mean, I like Wes and David and the other Warblers, well most people at Dalton in fact, but you…you're different." Kurt smiled. My heart was beating so fast at that moment that it felt like it was about to pound straight out of my chest. "I couldn't ask for a better friend. And I know that we've had some ups and downs and all but…I really like you, Blaine. I just feel like I can talk about anything an that you won't judge me and now I'm rambling…"

"You know what, Kurt?" Kurt gave me a look that told me to continue. "Your coming to Dalton was supposed to save you. But it didn't. It saved both of us."

"How so?" Kurt asked, his head cocked ever so slightly to the left. I breathed in deeply before smiling and continuing, well aware that I was entering dangerous grounds.

"Before you came here it was all the same for me. Every day was the same routine: same boring lessons, same old Warblers, same Wes and David, not that I don't adore them," I winked, causing Kurt to giggle, "but now I have you in my life it's like… well I knew I needed a change. I finally have someone like me. Not just because you're gay but because, well, I feel like I can share things with you." I smiled back and Kurt positively beamed.

I wanted to tell him so badly how amazing he looked, how amazing he was, how amazingly bad I wanted to just lean over and kiss him. But I was too weak, I couldn't. My back was starting to ache in the position I was in and I cocked my head to the endless supply of pointless musical equipment.

"I…I'm glad you feel like that. What are you looking for?" Kurt asked as I stood up and peered into the mound of crap.

"Cushion." I muttered as I started reaching through music stands and boxes of sheet music. Finally I found something that would have to do. It was a small, leather bag that was encrusted with a fine layer of dust. I wiped at it with my sleeve and chucked it on the floor as I looked for anything else that could be helpful. Kurt joined me by standing up and scanning the various objects.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to say this but I-I think we're going to have to empty one of the boxes of sheet music and pee in the box…I mean, if we need to." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of it but knew that we didn't have a choice. Kurt's face was one of pure disgust, and it was deadly clear that he wasn't at all happy with this arrangement, but he was also aware that the box was basically our only option.

"This should be fun." Kurt sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"You said it." I replied as I gave up the search for food or drink or clothes or something…anything! I sat back down again, stretching my legs as far as I could in the stupidly small space, but I ended up having to bend my knees considerably.

Kurt kept searching through boxes until he too sighed and turned on his heel to sit down. What happened next took me so my surprise that I had to submit a scream. Kurt's ankle hit the side of my shin full on and he tripped, and it wasn't one of those trips where you cling onto the wall and everything's fine. No, he full on tripped. His arms splayed on the walls trying to steady himself but he failed, landing sprawled over my legs making me yell in pain. But it's where his head was placed in that familiar period of time known as post-fall that shocked me. His head was right between my legs, his nose on my crotch. I gasped at the sudden touch, my mind spinning.

_Oh my...his head is…no. This is awkward. Okay, calm down. Hell…how can I calm down? Move, Blaine. Move!_

How I managed to think all that before Kurt pulled away, I don't know. Shocked, Kurt reversed quickly and his back hit the wall. His face was one of pure horror.

"Oh my God, Blaine! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean…" Kurt stuttered as he brought his hands to his face, trying to hide from me.

"Kurt, Kurt it's okay," I leaned over to him and took his hands, pulling them away from his face and placing them with mine on my knees. "Don't worry about it."

I reassured him by squeezing his hands and then released them. But Kurt kept his hands on my knees, his eyes still wide and his lips ever so slightly parted.

"Why is it always me who get's us into awkward positions?" Kurt giggled lightly and let his blue eyes meet mine. He yawned, a small squeak emitting from him.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep? I know this isn't the most comfortable place ever, but I'm sure there's some way we can make this work. It's too bad there aren't any blankets in here. It's freezing." I said and Kurt nodded in agreement as our gazes met again, asking each other silently how we were going to do this.

"We don't need blankets, Blaine," Kurt said suddenly. "We've got each other. I know this'll be awkward but we need each other's body heat otherwise we are going to freeze. Pass that bag over here."

I chucked the leather bag over to Kurt and he laid it down on the floor next to him before standing up and retrieving another bag full of sheet music. He laid that next to the other one and summoned me towards me with his hands. He lay down, squashed up against the chestnut door with his knees bent in what couldn't be a comfortable position and I lay beside him, a music stand poking into my thigh. We were both on our backs and the light was still on, but I could sense that Kurt found the light comforting so I didn't suggest that we turn it of.

"I hope there aren't any spiders in here." I said, darting my eyes up quickly to the ceiling.

"Blaine! Please, that's not making me feel any better!" Kurt exclaimed, smacking me on the arm lightly.

"Sorry. It's midnight. One and a half hours gone…about sixty five left to go!" I said in a mock cheerfulness, wrapping my hands round my waist again as Kurt turned on his side so he was facing the door, his knees still scrunched up against his chest.

"As I said, Blaine, you don't know that. We better get some sleep now. That way, time might just go a little quicker. You never know." Kurt said sleepily and yawned again. "Spoon me."

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked not just by the words that had hit my ears, but by the efficient, not-at-all-phased tone in which they'd been spoken in.

_Did he just ask me to spoon him? That's not a good idea, Kurt. Seriously. I'm attracted to you enough just lying like this. If I spoon you, my arousal will become even more painfully clear._

"Spoon me. It'll be warmer. I know this is weird Blaine, but just bear with me. It's only going to get colder. It doesn't mean anything anyway. We're just friends, remember?" Kurt replied, with a slight coldness in his voice as he said the last sentence.

"Kurt I…yeah, of course." I turned to my side and pressed my chest up against his back, bending my knees in the opposite directions so they my feet touched one of the many boxes of sheet music. I felt him relax at my touch and I shuffled close to him, ignoring the scratches of the disgusting orange carpet against my leg.

"Better?"

"Mmm." Was all that Kurt managed to say before silence fell upon us. I rested my cheek on his back and wrapped one of my arms round his slim waist so that my hand fell over his knees. I closed my eyes peacefully, secretly loving being in this position with Kurt's warmth emanating through my skin and the smell of his soft, brown hair wafting towards my nose.

Soon, I heard the soft snores of the younger boy and stopped worrying about what he was thinking and feeling. I wanted this to be real. I wanted it more than anything. If only I could just say it, if only I could just tell him how I feel. But although I may act all calm and controlled on the outside, I'm a massive mess on the inside. And right then, when I felt Kurt move slightly in his sleep so that he pressed closer to me, I knew it. I was sure of it. It was no longer mixed up and twisted, confused and shuffled. It was so clear that I had no idea why I hadn't been able to see it before. It was so extraordinarily simple. I, Blaine Anderson, was in love; in love with Kurt Hummel.

**Chapter 2! Hurray! I really hope that you enjoyed that! I apologise for the pure randomness of this story, I really have no idea where it's coming from. Please review and tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue with it! Thank you again for all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate your support! P.S. Kurt and Blaine will get together, don't worry! (: Kurtsiegirl xx**


	3. Embarrassment

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. You guys are stars. Okay, so plenty of awkwardness in this chapter with a bit of fluff too. This chapter is from Kurt's point of view so don't get confused! Will be a short chapter but a chapter none the less so enjoy! P.S. I know that I said this story would be about 5 chapters long but I am beginning to think that it'll be along the lines of 8 chapters long instead! Thanks and please review if you have the time. **

**3**

Kurt's POV

I woke up six hours after falling asleep in the chill of the early morning. The cold and stuffy air seemed to cling to me as I opened my eyes slowly, and the bright light of the cupboard shone down on my stiff body. I felt Blaine pressed tightly against me and saw that his arm was traipsed over my knees. I leant over slightly so I could look at his blue watch. It was only a quarter past six. I groaned. I was never up this early on a Saturday! But then again…I wasn't usually scrunched up in a small cupboard being spooned by the boy I secretly loved on an average Saturday either.

I'm not sure when I realised that I loved him. I don't think I ever did realise it. The feelings just grew and grew until by heart was almost to bursting point. But I knew Blaine didn't feel like that after what had happened when I told him how I felt in the Lima Bean. I couldn't believe that I'd been _that_stupid. It was insane of me to think that someone as gorgeous and talented as Blaine Anderson could even consider being with someone as simple as me. Since that devastating chat, several things had happened. 1. I'd made a complete and utter fool of myself during the 'Animal' number, which ended up with Blaine and I sitting in my dorm room with him studying my facial expressions. That went well. 2. I'd noticed something different about Blaine. He still had that gentle and calm attitude towards life, of course, but he always seemed nervous whenever I talked to him, like he'd just seen a ghost or something. I'd tried to shrug it off and put it down to him being stressed about exams or something like that, but I was sure it was something different. Funny thing is though, he'd only acted like that when he was with me and he seemed completely normal when he was goofing around with Wes and David. A little part of me kind of wished that there was a deeper reason behind his behaviour…

I wrapped an arm round Blaine's shoulder and felt instant warmth against my skin through Blaine's lightly clothed back. Blaine grunted in his sleep and shoved himself against me, pushing me further into the chestnut door. I let out a small yelp at the sudden movement and Blaine continued to grunt and moan in his sleep, pushing closer and closer into me. What happened next was possibly one of the scariest, most embarrassing moments of my life. At first I thought he was just shifting in his sleep to get into a comfier position, but when Blaine slammed his hips into my back not one, not two, but six times in a row, I knew that something else was happening. Blaine let out a low moan as his hips rolled against me continuously in his sleep. I didn't know what to do. I felt a blush creep up my pale neck as Blaine's hand started rubbing up and down my knees, making my skin tingle at his touch. I couldn't believe it. _Oh God. He's not…is he? He is. What do I do? Right, turn round and hope he wakes up before something worse happens and then never, ever mention or think about this again. Got it?_

I turned by body so that I was lying on my back with my feet squished up against the cold wall and Blaine's arm moved so that it was now lying gently on my chest. Blaine stopped his movement for a moment and he fell silent. At first I thought that he'd woken up but I abandoned that theory as soon as he started grinding against my thigh. I had to physically stop myself from moaning along with Blaine, because seriously? Could he make a sexier noise? I just lay there silently, not knowing what on earth I should do. Blaine's moans soon became louder and as I felt his growing arousal against my right thigh, it was confirmed. Yep, he was having one of _those _dreams. Blaine ground harder against me and I tried to pull away but there was nowhere to pull away to in that damned small cupboard. I was stuck.

What I heard next made my heart stop. At first I though I was dreaming it, or maybe hearing things. Blaine had tilted his head back in his sleep and groaned loudly making my growing problem become even more critical. I knew what was coming and I wasn't looking forward to it. It was then as he slammed his body against me one last time that I heard it.

"Kurt…"

He'd said my name, _my_ freaking name. I felt like I was going to faint, my cheeks becoming pale and my eyes widening in surprise.

_Oh my…he's dreaming about me? Should I feel flattered or…or…shut up, Kurt! This doesn't mean anything! He probably only said it because I'm the last person he's seen in his conscious state. Yeah, that'll be it._

As my name left his lips, his hand moved along my chest and then quickly scratched back towards the way it had came. I let out a loud cry of pain and Blaine instantly awakened, his eyes filled with confusion at the sudden noise. He looked around for a few seconds, trying to figure out where one earth he was but then it dawned on him and a look of relief appeared on the sleepy features of his face. Then he looked to me, taking in the look of pure horror on my face. _Well this is embarrassing. Play it cool, Kurt, cool._

"Kurt…I…fuck!" Blaine's blushed heavily as he noticed the bulge in his pants against my thigh and sat up quickly, pure embarrassment taking over his bodily functions. He brought his knees to his chest and let his head fall on them, trying to hide away from me. I wasn't having any of that. I sat up with him and put a comforting arm round his shoulders, before I could even properly weight the consequences of my action.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was doing_that_ to you…God…this is so embarrassing." Blaine whispered into his knees and I looked down on the curly haired boy.

"Blaine, look at me," Blaine shook his head violently. "Blaine, please. Just look at me." Blaine raised his head from his knees slowly and looked at me with pain in his eyes. I squeezed his shoulder and kissed Blaine on the head softly. I had no idea why I did it or what prompted me to do it, all I know is that it felt right. Blaine didn't seem to mind and even smiled lightly despite his utter embarrassment at the whole situation. "It's okay. Honestly. Don't worry about it…I…just don't worry." I smiled at Blaine warmly and received a small smile back.

"Kurt, I…I'm sorry. I always seem to make awkward situations worse, don't I?" Blaine said softly with an apologetic glint in his hazel eyes. He reminded me of an abandoned puppy at that moment and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him that I'd take him home but I quickly decided against that.

"Blaine, stop. You're talking to the King of Embarrassing moments here. I have done a hell of a lot worse. It's okay," Blaine smiled quickly and lent against me lightly. "Do you want to get some more sleep? We can if you want."

"No, no it's okay Kurt, but thanks," Blaine groaned as he looked down on his expensive watch. "Oh God, it's so early."

"I wonder if they're looking for us. Do you think they'll call our parents? I really don't want to worry Dad." I asked Blaine with concern in my voice. The last thing I wanted was for Dad to panic and stress himself out over my disappearance, especially after his recent heart attack. I never wanted to see him like that again, never. It killed me to see him so distant and lost, just lying there in the white sheets of the hospital bed. Carole was just as concerned and had started dedicating a large amount of her time to convincing my father to eat healthily for once. But Dad just couldn't live without corn dogs, so there had to be compromising which usually ended up with Carole hiding the vegetables in Dad's food like a mother might do for her young children.

"Yeah, they probably will. My mom is going to get so worried. She'll probably me in the principal's office right now, chewing him out." Blaine sighed. Blaine had told Kurt how forceful his mother could be.

"God, I just don't want my dad to panic about me. He's still recovering from the heart attack. Panicking won't do him any good." I said and Blaine looked over to me, confused.

"What? You didn't tell me your Dad had had a heart attack."

"Yeah, about five months ago now. He still has to take medication everyday but he's back to work now. He scared the life out of me. Every day that he was in that coma was hell and I'm just so, so glad he got out of it okay. I couldn't lose him as well…" Blaine nodded in an understanding manner and considered what to say next.

"That must have been awful for you Kurt. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like. You're strong, Kurt. I like that about you." Blaine said simply and gave me a warm smile.

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I am the most talented thing to walk on this earth, that's how, Kurt Hummel."

"Modest, much?" I laughed sarcastically and Blaine hit me lightly.

"You know me."

"Yes, I do."

We fell into an awkward silence where all that could be heard was the creaking of the floorboards under the carpet when one of us moved slightly. I looked over to Blaine who had his head lent back against the wall with his eyes shut. His hair was wild, wilder than I'd ever seen it before. I lent over and pulled at one of the dark brown ringlets that had fallen over his forehead. His eyes opened at my touch and he looked over to me curiously.

"Kurt?"

"I love your hair." I stated and retracted my hand, placing it with my other on my warm lap.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I prefer it like this. You usually have so much gel in your hair that you can't even run a comb through it." I laughed and Blaine twitched.

"I hate my curls."

"I think they're adorable." I smiled, instantly regretting my choice of wording. _You just called his hair adorable? Really, Kurt? Really?_Blaine blushed furiously and looked down at his lap.

"Kurt…I…can I ask you something?" Blaine asked, seriousness returning to his face that had previously glowed in happiness at my comment.

"You just did," Blaine gave me an exasperated look. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Why did you…err…why did you kiss me on the head." Blaine asked quietly and I flushed bright red, my cheeks suddenly hot from the comment. _Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't mention that. What are you talking about? Of course he was going to mention it. You kissed him, you idiot. Well done, Kurt. Well done._

It was then that the small room was plunged into darkness, a small pop coming from the ancient light bulb. _Great. An impossible question to answer and there's no light. This is going to be fun._

**Sorry that the chapter was so short! Also, I apologise because I have been suffering from sever writer's block lately. Words just don't seem to be coming and I have the vocabulary range of a five year old. But I hope it wasn't too awful! Plenty more fluff and confessions to come in the next chapter! I will try to update tomorrow if I can because I love you guys that much (: ! Please give me feedback via reviews! Thank you so much for reading! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	4. Touchy Feely

**4**

Kurt's POV

I have no idea what my face must of looked like when Blaine asked that question. I'm guessing that whatever expression was splayed across my features…well, it can't have been pretty. Thank God that the room had recently been plunged into darkness as this meant that Blaine couldn't see my face either. I fidgeted awkwardly as my eyes adjusted to the new environment. There was still a small slit of light from the crack in the door but it wasn't enough for either of us to be able to distinguish anything anymore. Blaine groaned and I felt him shift his weight so his head was in his hands. He mumbled a few incoherent curses before hitting his thigh with his hand in pure frustration.

"Great. The light bulb blew." I whispered as Blaine's cursing ceased, his mumbles no longer bouncing off the cupboard walls. I could only just see Blaine lift his head from his hands and just as I thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd forgotten about the question he just asked me, he stared straight into my eyes, the small line of light making his right eye sparkle.

"Kurt…you never answered my question. Why did you kiss me?" Blaine repeated uncertainly. My mind spun again, my heart pounding at what felt like a million beats per second. I felt another blush creep up my pale features and I laced my hands together, trying to find the words. I wanted to tell him. God, did I want to tell him how much he meant to me, how ever since I'd seen him at the bottom of those spiral stairs I'd known. I'd known that I wanted him, only him. I had no idea what was running through Blaine's mind at that moment. Probably confusion. But as I saw a smile creep onto the curly haired boy's face, I felt a flicker of hope spark inside of me.

"Blaine…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable. I…I just didn't want you to worry about it," I stammered, trying to keep my ever-growing feelings for him from spilling straight out of my mouth. "I guess I'm just a touchy-feely person."

_Why did you say that? Could you possibly say anything worse? Oh well, just go with it now._

I scrunched my nose up, waiting patiently for a reply. It amazed me how that boy had such an impact on me that even my power of speech had been altered to make me sound like a stammering fool. Those three seconds before Blaine spoke managed to feel like an eternity, my breathing becoming hitched and uneven while I twiddled my thumbs together awkwardly.

"Oh, okay," Blaine replied sounding a little disappointed…or maybe that was my imagination. "I can go with touchy-feely." Blaine let out a small laugh and I expelled a breath that I'd been holding, relief spreading through my veins. _Oh, thank God._

"Can you now?" I teased and before I'd thought about what I was going to do, I'd sprung myself onto Blaine and buried my head into his chest. I tickled his sides relentlessly as I felt him writhe around underneath me whilst he gasped for air between loud laughs. I was pretty sure that if anyone that was in the choir room had heard the noise we were making in the cupboard, they'd probably be very, very scared.

"Kurt! Kurt…stop…please!" Blaine managed to say between breathy laughs as I continued to tickle him with my long fingers, running them up and down his sides and across his chest. Finally, my fingers stopped their attack on Blaine's skin and the curly haired boy slumped to the ground with me in exhaustion, my head placed gently on his chest. I felt his chest rise up and down heavily as he caught his breath, and he giggled a little before both of us realised the position we were in. I didn't want to move, I knew I should move because I was probably freaking Blaine out but I didn't. Instead, I relaxed and summoned all the courage I had into placing my hand on Blaine's stomach. I felt him tense slightly at my touch and was about to retract my hand but I was caught off-guard by Blaine's arm wrapping around my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him and sighed.

"Yep, I definitely like touchy-feely." He breathed as his hand travelled from my shoulder down to my waist. I nuzzled further into his chest, my body relaxed, and let out a small muffled, "mmm…", which was absorbed by Blaine's white shirt. We just lay there, breathing lightly.

I shut my eyes and tried to make sense of everything, but to no avail. I had never been so confused in my life. I wanted to say something, ask him something but I couldn't. Yet again, my courage had failed. I loved being like this with him and I loved seeing him like this with me. _Me_. I, Kurt Hummel, a nobody, was lying with Blaine Anderson. I didn't know what excited me more: his touch, or the fact that maybe, just maybe he felt the same way I did. I decided not to get my hopes up and just enjoy the moment instead, despite my brain coming up with a new theory as to why Blaine was doing this, each one crazier than the last. I wondered what Blaine and I were. I so wanted us to be something. God, I'd never wanted anything more, not even the rare Vogue edition, which I had managed to snag of eBay.

Soon enough, Blaine had dozed off and I was left alone in the silence. I wondered what this meant. Did he really want this? Did he really want_me_? I had never felt like this about anyone before. The feelings I had for Finn felt so small and insignificant compared to the way I felt every time Blaine blinked at me. I had never felt like fainting or dying or…or exploding when I had that stupid crush on my now stepbrother. I cannot believe I made that big a fool of myself and over some who was as straight as you could possibly get…I shuddered at the thought of it and felt Blaine squeeze my waist in his sleep. I decided at that point that I would happily stay in that position with Blaine for the rest of my life. I longed to know how he felt, what he wanted, what I was to him. I had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss the sleeping boy because God, did he look adorable when he slept.

I'd been so hypnotized my Blaine's sleeping state that I hadn't noticed the stuffiness of the air. It was getting to the point where it felt like I was being smothered by a large blanket. The air felt heavy as I breathed in, more like soup than a gas. I hoped to god that Blaine and I wouldn't be locked in the tiny cupboard for as long as we had thought we'd be trapped because the air was starting to give me a headache and it would only get worse. I tried to push the menacing thoughts as far a way as I possibly could and breathed in Blaine's sweet scent, feeling drunk as I did so and slowly but surely I felt myself fall into the abyss of sleep.

Blaine's POV

_I was standing in the middle of Dalton's car park, the wind blowing gently on my cheeks as I straightened the collar of my white shirt. For a moment, I'd forgotten what I had been looking for but soon enough my eyes set on the boy who was walking towards his car quickly, his bag across his broad shoulder. I'd been following him, God knows why. The sky seemed brighter than it had a few minutes ago and I was forced to squint. I ran silently after the boy who was now standing in front of his car with a look of boredom on his face. I came up behind him just as he was opening the door to the driver's seat. He turned round quickly at the sound of my footsteps behind him with his eyebrows raised in expectation. I suddenly remember what I wanted, what I wanted to say._

"_Kurt I…"_

"_No."_

"_Please…"_

"_You had your chance Blaine. I told you how I felt and you shot me down. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I've been trying to get over you, trying to forget how much it hurt when you said that you didn't want to be with me…I've been trying to forget, Blaine, and move on. You're too late now. I've found someone else and he's more of a man than you'll ever be." Kurt said angrily. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. He was right. I was too late. I'd had my chance and I'd blown it._

"_Who?" I stammered as a single tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and received a frustrated glare from Kurt who had just stuffed his bag into his car._

"_That's none of your business," Kurt responded coldly and got into his car. He rolled down the window and gave me one last look that stabbed into my conscience like a blunt knife. "Sorry, Blaine. I'm leaving."_

"_Kurt, please don't…please…" I almost shouted with more tears rolling down my cheeks. But it was too late. Kurt had driven off. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands and sobbed heavily. What had I done? I'd ruined everything._

I woke up suddenly from the nightmare, panting heavily with pain still pumping through my body. It took a few seconds for me to realise what had just happened but it soon dawned to me. The dream had shaken me to the point where I just wanted to break down and cry. It made me realise something, something that I had been too big to realise before: I realised that I'd made a mistake. A massive, massive, stupid mistake. A mistake that could just lose me Kurt forever. I had never thought about what I was doing to him when I told him that I just wanted to be friends. I never thought about how much that must of hurt hum. I only made the discomfort between us worse by basically telling him that he wasn't sexy. That was a lie. Kurt was, is and always will be the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Everything about him is perfect, from his hair to his nose, his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to change shades from time to time to his perfect form. I wanted to tell him that, God knows I wanted to tell him that.

I looked down on the sleeping boy who was breathing lightly onto my chest. He looked so peaceful, so calm and content. I would just like to say that I have never seen him look _that _beautiful before, and that's saying something because Kurt was always attractive, always. I moved a hand to stroke at his hair and yes; it was as soft as it looked. I loved this position. Kurt was so warm and having him so close to me, and having him look so freaking adorable made me feel the closest to heaven I had ever felt and probably ever will feel.

It was then that I noticed how stale the air was. It clung to my nostrils and stung my throat as I breathed in. I took a few deep breaths but none of them seemed to fill my lungs, instead they seemed to get trapped halfway down my throat and I coughed slightly at the odd feeling. The air reminded me of when I'd gone climbing in the Rocky Mountains a few years back. It was stuffy and viscous and didn't seem to satisfy my lungs at all. I shook the thought of it away and looked down upon Kurt again.

I didn't want to wake him. I didn't want to burst the wonderful bubble that was wrapped round the both of us but I didn't have a choice, I was bursting and I'd been naïve enough to think that this moment would never come. I regretted drinking that large milkshake before the game of hide and seek, but then again most people don't usually think things like 'Oh, I better not drink much just in case I get locked in a cupboard for sixty odd hours without a toilet and a sleeping boy on my chest.'

I sighed and shook his body gently, hoping that Kurt would awaken from his dreaming state. He didn't. I lifted my hips of the ground and then let them fall again producing a lot more noise than I'd intended but oh well, it did the job. Kurt awoke and groaned sleepily, burying his head back into my chest. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and pushed gently.

"Kurt…Kurt?" I whispered as he clung tightly to me. Damn, I didn't want to move him.

"Mmm…" He murmured into my white shirt and I pushed him gently again but he refused to budge.

"Kurt? I really need to pee, like really." I said and Kurt slowly rolled off me, groaning as he did so. I immediately felt the absence of the younger boy's warmth and shivered slightly as I got my bearings and stood up.

I moved my hands blindly around the shelves and piles of musical equipment on the floor. Finally, I found what I was looking for. I clumsily took the lid off of one of five boxes full of ten years worth of sheet music and pulled out the piles of paper, placing them on top of the other boxes. Once it was empty I chucked the box on the floor and unzipped my slacks quickly, wanting to get this over with. I turned away from Kurt so that my back was facing him and tried not think about that fact that I couldn't see what I was aiming for and relieved myself as quickly as I could possibly muster.

_This is possibly the grossest thing I have ever done and it's in front of Kurt. Calm down. This is just a normal bodily function that you've got to work around. Right. Done._

I found the lid and sealed the box quickly before placing it back where I'd found it. I stepped back towards Kurt and slid down the wall slowly. Kurt sat up and looked at me. We both burst into simultaneous giggles and Kurt's head fell onto my shoulder as his body shook.

"Oh my God. I can't believe that the calm, dapper, contained Blaine Anderson who has prided in himself being a complete gentleman just peed in a box," Kurt laughed and I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Wes and David are going to get a bit of a surprise when they come looking for sheet music one day."

I giggled and looked over to the younger boy who I could see in the small amount of morning light, was smiling broadly. "Sleep well?" I asked him softly and we both remembered the position in which we had slept.

"Yeah, really well actually. Well as well as you possibly can sleep when you're stuck in a cupboard," Kurt said quickly and peered over to me. "How about you?"

"Not so great actually."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?" Kurt asked warmly and I hoped to God that he couldn't see how uncomfortable I had suddenly got due to the question. He obviously did because he had wrapped an arm round my shoulder comfortingly.

"I…I can't remember." I lied and I saw the darkened form of Kurt's head nod slowly.

"You can remember. You can tell me, Blaine. You can tell me anything." Kurt insisted and I breathed in quickly.

"No, Kurt. Just leave it," I said sharply, colder than I had intended. Kurt retracted his arm from around my shoulder and we just sat there in an awkward silence for a moment before I spoke again to a confused Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt. I…this is just really…I don't know. I just…this brings back bad memories." I swallowed hard and let the warm air fill my lungs yet again.

"Bad memories?" Kurt said his voice filled with a longing to know what I was talking about. I considered for moment before I remember that Kurt of all people would understand. "If you want to talk about it you can, Blaine."

"I…at my old school, just after I'd come out, people started to get nastier and nastier. One of the guys who bullied me decided it would be fun to tie me up, beat the crap out of me and then lock me in a cupboard. I remember when one of the teachers found me. They were sympathetic and all but there was nothing they could really do. There was no proof and he denied it and…and that's when my parents decided to send me here. And I swear Kurt, I am never going back." I shook my head violently during the last sentence and felt unwanted tears pool in my eyes. I sniffed and turned my head to Kurt whose face was filled with compassion and pity for me.

"It's okay, Blaine." Kurt comforted me and pulled me into a hug. I clung to him and cried into his shoulder shamelessly. He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder and whispered comforting words into my ear. I shivered at the feel of his hot breath against my ear lobe and finally pulled my self together and pulled away. To my dismay, I saw that Kurt was crying too, silent tears falling down his pale cheeks, making his eyes sparkle more than usual in the dim light that crept through the cupboard doors.

"Kurt? Oh God, I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry, I must be so depressing." I reached my hand out and brushed a couple of the younger boy's tears away. To my relief, he smiled and took my hand.

"Blaine, I cried when Bambi's mother died. I'm not saying that this is anything like that, this is so much worse...so, so much worse, I'm so sorry, Blaine. I had no idea that it had gotten _that_ bad at your old school."

"I'm so glad I came here, to Dalton." I replied, squeezing Kurt's soft hand as I did so.

"Me too." Kurt smiled warmly and squeezed back on my hand before releasing it.

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't of come here, I would never have met you, or had the courage to stand up to Karofsky or have come to Dalton." Kurt replied with a small laugh that made my heart melt into a pool of bubbling ecstasy.

"You also wouldn't have got locked in a cupboard for two days." I joked and lifted my eyebrows up as my smile broadened.

"I think it's worth it."

"You think?"

"Yep."

"Good. Because I think that too."

**Sorry! Bit of a random place to leave off but please forgive me. Again, I'm not really sure where this is going at all. Well, I have a vague idea but I just need to fill it all in. Thank you so much for reading and thanks for all your lovely reviews! Please review if you'd like me to continue and I'll do what I can for you!*****hugs* Kurtsiegirl xx**


	5. I spy

**5**

Blaine's POV

So, in the mere sixteen hours that I'd spent locked in that damned cupboard I had managed to embarrass myself more than I had in my entire life, and that was saying something. If spooning Kurt hadn't been awkward enough for both of us, it certainly was after what I'd done to him. I was having one of _those_ dreams. Yep, one of them and not only was I murmuring what was happening in my dream (which happened to be about Kurt), my body had to humiliate me further by making me duplicate what I was doing in my unconscious state. I don't really understand why Kurt didn't wake me up sooner but then again, he must have been pretty horrified to find me suddenly humping his leg like some dog.

Only a few hours later I spent fifteen minutes bawling into his shoulder making the whole debacle even more uncomfortable. I don't even know how Kurt is putting up with all this drama without screaming. I certainly felt like screaming…or smashing a few plates against a wall in frustration. This whole thing was completely insane. I wasn't even sure if it was really real, if all of this was really happening at all. I mean, I'd heard of people getting trapped in caves and burning buildings and stuff, but music room cupboards, really? That led me to wonder whether or not anyone had actually died from being locked in a cupboard but those thoughts were soon pushed away when I felt Kurt's warm side press up against me. Now that we had both peed in the box, things had become slightly more comfortable although we had both cracked up when Kurt did the deed too.

It was almost 2 o'clock after yet another short nap when Kurt began to talk again after an hour of silent contemplation that the two of us shared. His voice had shocked me, cutting deeply through the peaceful silence like when you jump into the calm, untouched water of a swimming pool for the first time. We were sitting next to each other against the chestnut door with our sides pressed together in the confined area. I was getting pretty used to Kurt's touch by now but that didn't mean I didn't feel the same rush of adrenaline when his hand accidently brushed mine, although it didn't compare to the first time I'd grabbed his hand and pulled him down the pristine halls of Dalton. I would never, ever admit it but that is the first time I'd ever felt alive, properly alive. There was just something about that boy; I'd always known it. And singing 'Teenage Dream' to him and receiving that genuine, heart-warming smile made me feel happier than I'd felt in a very long time. God knows why but I felt like I needed to impress him, like his approval was the only thing I needed in the world at the time. I guess it still is.

"I spy with my little eye…" Kurt started with a playful tone in his voice that made my heart skip a beat and my eyes widen at the sudden smoothness of his voice breaking the silence.

"Kurt? How can we play I spy when we're in total darkness?" I asked and breathed in a lungful of warm air. It felt as the air was condensing down my throat slowly, falling to quench my thirsty lungs.

"You really are no fun!" Kurt exclaimed quickly and I laughed at the comment.

"No, I'm just saying that the whole point of I spy is that you see something then you make the other person guess what it is. There isn't much to guess here apart from 'air' and 'dark' and 'boredom'." I stated simply with a shrug of my shoulders that I knew Kurt would feel. He gave me a light push back and sighed heavily.

"Use your imagination, Blaine!" Kurt responded with a quick grin that I could only just see. I sighed and decided to go along with it. You never know, it could be interesting. Well, I suppose anything's better than sitting quietly for hours on end with no conversation and only the sound of our light breathes.

"Fine." I gave in and heard Kurt squeal in excitement. _Oh God. We must be going mad. Kurt's excited to play I spy and I'm so depressed and bored that the sight of my face could kill flowers. This isn't good. I'm not even excited that Kurt's face is only a few inches from mine._

"Yay! Okay…umm…I spy with my little eye…" Kurt considered for a moment, "…something beginning with 'F'" He said finally.

One word instantly popped into my mind before I could stop it and no, it wasn't rude.

"Food." I said suddenly and Kurt gave me an exasperated look.

"Blaine, there's no food in here."

"I know but I'm hungry plus you said use your imagination."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"Is weird good?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than normal. Normal is boring, Kurt." I said and Kurt giggled lightly.

"What have we come to, Blaine? I think there's something in this air." Kurt joked and entwined a gentle arm through mine before resting his head on my shoulder. "And I thought that Ms Hilben's two hour math class was boring."

"You mean you're finding this boring?" I let out a breathy laugh, which Kurt returned with effort.

"Nah, I'm finding all of this positively thrilling." Kurt murmured into my shoulder, his hair brushing gently against my neck making my skin tingle.

"Naturally," I whispered and I felt Kurt's cheek twitch on my shoulder as a smile appeared on his face. "I am really hungry, though."

"You're always hungry," Kurt replied. "What's your record for how many of those gross peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you can consume in an hour?"

"Umm…twelve but that's not the point. I actually have a reason to be hungry this time! And Kurt, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches aren't gross. They are the Gods of all food. Really." I scolded him and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. He shrugged my hand off and groaned. I felt the vibrations of his throat rumble against my skin.

"Blaine, they are awful. You're lucky, you have a fast metabolism. If I ate as many of those things as you eat in a day I'd be morbidly obese." I laughed loudly at that.

"Kurt, I have no idea how you survive on what you eat. Honestly . You seem to be able to survive on like one apple a day! I could never do that." I felt Kurt turn his head slightly so he was looking up into my eyes (or where he guessed my eyes were) with his chin on my shoulder. I shivered at the feel of his hot breath against my neck.

"Yeah, well. Fatty food isn't good for my skin." Kurt pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh for God's sake Kurt, you don't need to deny your self food for your skin! You're beautiful." I blurted out sincerely before I could stop my self. It was the truth. Kurt was beautiful. He was one of the most, if not the most gorgeous things I had ever seen but he wasn't supposed to know that I felt like that! I was supposed to be his guide and his mentor, not someone who watched the way he walked and felt my heart explode every time the boy so much as smiled me that smile (I so did not do either of those things…no really…okay, maybe I did). I felt Kurt stiffen and his light breaths stopped and I felt a patch of cold on my neck where Kurt's warm exhales used to be.

"Re…Really?" Kurt stammered in disbelief. I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him while screeching 'Yes! Yes, God don't you see Kurt? Don't you see how fucking amazing you are? Jesus, I've never seen anything more amazing than you! I love you, Kurt. Can't you see it?' but instead I settled for a simple, "Of course. I promise."

I cupped his cheek comfortingly and felt him relax again.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Kurt smiled warmly, resting his head on my shoulder once again.

"I think I should be asking that same question about you." I replied and Kurt let out a small laugh of disbelief. I wrapped an arm round him and squeezed him tightly, hoping that the contact would reassure him.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said suddenly after a few moments of contented silence.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think there are any spare light bulbs in here? Maybe we could change the dead one." Kurt proposed with a flicker of hope in his blue eyes. How had we not thought of that before?

"You're right. You check on the right side of the pile, I'll take the left. It's worth a try." I released Kurt from my hold and crawled over to the pile slowly. I knelt down in front of it and held my hands out in front of me, waving them around cautiously to find the edge of the pile. I felt the smooth surface of a box and started rummaging around for light bulbs. In truth, I severely doubted that we would actually find something but we did need something to do so I continued my search anyway. I heard Kurt doing the same to my right and flinched as he accidently knocked over something hard and metal and it hit my foot. I let out a yelp of pain at the impact and Kurt stopped his search and turned to me.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" He apologised as I rubbed at my ankle furiously, a light, throbbing pain spreading though my foot.

"It's okay. Keep looking." I said, trying not to make my voice sound do strained despite the spreading pain in my foot. I picked up the music stand and placed it back on top of a box.

After a few minutes of me trailing my hands aimlessly along countless cardboard boxes and piles of sheet music, I heard a small victorious noise escape Kurt's lips. In the small amount of light I could just see the outline of a small cardboard box in his hands. He shook it lightly and a rattle came from it. I felt a relieved smile spread over my face as Kurt spoke excitedly.

"Blaine! I found some." Kurt said happily.

"Really? Thank God you told mee or I would never have known." I rolled my eyes and I could feel, not see Kurt glare at me.

"Shut up and help me change the bulb." Kurt ordered and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Yes sir!" I laughed and Kurt punched me in the arm. Kurt opened the cardboard box and gently took one of the light bulbs out. We both stood up and Kurt reached a hand up towards the ceiling of the cupboard.

"I can't reach" Kurt breathed as he stopped stretching and relaxed into a normal standing position, "Damn. Blaine…"

"Kurt, I'm shorter than you."

"Oh yeah. Umm…how about you kneel down and I uhh…stand on your back?" The last part of his sentence came out as a question and I placed a hand on his shoulder in agreement. I got down on all fours and positioned myself under the where the light bulb was in the ceiling. Kurt turned the switch off as not to electrocute himself when he placed the new bulb in and felt around more me and his long fingers came across my back.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied and breathed in heavily.

Kurt was light, like _really_ light. He must have weighed less than me, although I wasn't at all surprised. He knelt on my back first and I held him up almost effortlessly. We'd both taken our shoes off a few hours back so I didn't have to worry about that and as he stood I felt the pull on my biceps but I managed to stay fairly steady for him as he got his balance. He reached up and placed his hands on the ceiling for added balance and stood up fully, muttering a few curses under his breath. I heard a few clicks and snaps as Kurt took out the dead bulb and placed it under his chin. I knew when he had successfully placed in the new bulb as he let out a sigh of relief and bent back down before getting off my back carefully.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Kurt asked as he held a hand out for me. I took it happily and he pulled me up and damn, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

I ran my hand over the wall and found the switch I clicked it quickly and the room was yet again flooded with brightness. We had light and damn did it feel amazing to see again! I doubled over and groaned at the sudden brightness and heard Kurt do the same. Slowly, I got used to the light and blinked quickly as I stood up straight.

Only Kurt could look that adorable with his hair in such a mess. It stuck up_everywhere_ and a few unruly strands fell over his forehead. He grinned happily and lunged at me, bringing me into an excited hug.

"We have light, Mr Anderson!" He said happily and squeezed me tight.

"Indeed we do, Mr Hummel." I replied and squeezed him back.

I'm pretty sure I'd never felt this happy after flicking a light switch before and you know what? I probably never will feel happier.

"I won." Kurt said.

"What?"

"I spy. I won." I laughed, only Kurt would bring up that now. I giggled and we both flopped to the floor in happiness knowing that things had gotten better.


	6. Confessions

**Hello again! I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. They made me smile. You are all kinds of awesome ;) So, here's chapter 6! I am beginning to think that this story might be ten chapters instead but I'm not sure yet. But there will defiantly be stuff happening when they get out of the cupboard (If they ever do…bwahahaha!). I am loving writing this for you guys and I really appreciate your support! So, enjoy! Kurtsiegirl xx**

KURT'S POV

I was hot. I was very, very hot. By late Saturday evening, the air in the cupboard had gotten so warm and stuffy that it was almost unbearable. It had gotten to the point where I'd forgotten what normal air was like. The air I was breathing in wasn't satisfying at all. It was thin and hot and it seemed to stick to my throat like toffee. Blaine was obviously feeling it as well. His breaths were heavy and frustrated, like there was something he couldn't quite get. I knew what it was: oxygen.

I lifted my hand from my thigh and fanned it in front of my face quickly; sweat glistening on my forehead. It was like we couldn't win. At night it was way too cold and during the day the heat was taking away all sanity we had left. My lips were dry and I licked them slowly, knowing this would do no good but not particularly caring. I lifted my hand to my forehead and wiped away a layer of sticky sweat before wiping my hand on my grey slacks. They were sticking to me uncomfortably in the heat and I undid the top button of my shirt, attempting to cool my self down.

We had been silent for a while now, mainly because we were too hungry and exhausted to make words come out normally. I looked over to Blaine who was slumped against the door beside me. His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up with concentration. What he could possibly be concentrating on, I don't know. His hands were on his knees, his legs crossed and he seemed to struggle as he breathed in slowly, his nostrils flaring. I focused on his face and saw a single bead of sweat fall from his forehead onto his cheek. He took no notice of it and ran a hand through his hair and it stuck up from all the sweat.

We were both aware that we stunk but to be honest, neither of us particularly cared. We'd decided that being embarrassed about our normal bodily functions was pointless and would only make things more awkward. I'd peed in the box yet again about twenty minutes ago while Blaine was dozing so at least my bladder wasn't screaming anymore although I couldn't say much for my lungs. My vision started to go hazy, the pile of musical equipment turning into an odd blur as my eyes de-focused. I jumped at Blaine's sudden voice, despite it being almost too quiet and weak to hear.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned as he rubbed at his forehead furiously. I turned slowly to him, a sharp pain jolting through my head as I squinted at him with what vision I had left.

"Yes?" I replied weakly and Blaine let his head fall into his hands. If it hadn't been a billion degrees I would have put a comforting arm around him but I knew physical contact wasn't the best option at the moment, despite finding myself wanting to touch him. God did I want to touch him again. I found myself wanting to feel Blaine's skin against mine as much as I wanted to feel fresh air enter my lungs.

"It's…it's so hot, Kurt. It's too hot." Blaine groaned into his palms before coughing heavily. I felt my eyelids close lazily and had to work up a lot of strength just to open them again.

"I know. God, I feel like my heads going to explode." I said as the throbbing in my head continued.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Blaine said and lifted his head out of his hands before taking his tie off quickly.

"Blaine…what are you…" I was cut off by sight of him unbuttoning his white shirt. _No. No, please! He can't take his shirt off. Oh, God. How the hell am I going to control myself now? _I watched with a look of pure awe as Blaine undid the last few buttons and peeled his white shirt off slowly, _too _slowly. And dear sweet Jesus, I was so not prepared for the sight that was shirtless Blaine. I'd known that Blaine was into sport and all that but I'd never known he was _that_ toned. I tried not to stare at his perfect form but to no avail and my eyes fixed on his chest. There was a very fine line of chest hair but on the most part, his chest was smooth. I just wanted to reach over and touch him, run my hand down him, kiss him...

"That's better. Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine's words went through one ear and out the other, my eyes still stuck to Blaine's perfect stomach. "What are you…"

I quickly snapped my eyes up to his and laughed nervously. Blaine obviously wasn't convinced and gave me a teasing smile. At least that's what I thought it was…

"Take yours off." Blaine said forcefully and my eyes widened in surprise. The only time I had ever heard Blaine say that was in a few of my very vivid dreams. _Jesus. No, calm down you idiot. He just doesn't want you to boil, right? Right._ My mouth fell open and Blaine stared into my glazed eyes.

'Blaine…I…" I started nervously.

"Kurt. You're going to overheat…" Blaine reached over to me and started unbuttoning my shirt his self. I'm pretty sure I'd never felt so alive before. I breathed quickly as Blaine carefully unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off me with a calm expression on his face. _Oh my God. Blaine just took my shirt off. __**Blaine**__ just took my fucking shirt off! This shouldn't be happening but damn…I'm so happy it is._

"There you go. Is that better?" Blaine asked and chucked my shirt away carelessly. He turned back to me and I shivered, not from the cold but from the fact that he was looking at me. _Blaine _was looking at me!

I was lost for words, literally. I couldn't think of anything apart from 'Blaine' and 'hot' and 'fuck'. Blaine turned his head to me and I watched as his eyes fell down upon my exposed chest. I felt a twinge of self-consciousness and wrapped my arms around my self, covering as much of my pale skin as I could. Blaine's gaze hit mine again and he gave me a confused smile.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked and gestured with his hands to how I was holding myself.

"I…"

"Kurt. You don't need to be nervous. It's just me." Blaine took my hands and pulled them away from me. I gave him a nervous stare but he only smiled back at me warmly.

"Sorry. I just…I've never been in this sort of position before." I explained softly and Blaine nodded knowingly and squeezed my hands before releasing them gently so they fell on my knees.

"Neither have I. It's okay. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about, Kurt. On the contrary. You're…well you're…" Blaine seemed to lose his train of thought and I watched as his eyes travelled down me again. For just a moment, I thought that maybe, just maybe he might be admiring me. _He's looking at me. Blaine Anderson is looking at me. Don't panic, don't panic! _

"I'm?" I said questionably and Blaine breathed in quickly, considering something. He met my eyes and smiled making my heart melt as it always did when that gorgeous curly haired boy looked at me.

"You're…well you look good." Blaine stammered quickly with nervousness tingeing his voice. Both of us blushed, or at least I think we did. I couldn't really tell, as we were both already red from the heat of the small room.

"Thank you." I whispered and Blaine stared nervously at me, looking as if he was about to say something more. He reached for my hand and took it again tentatively. "Kurt, I need to tell you something."

I felt my stomach drop, instantly thinking that what he was about to say would either leave me heartbroken or upset. His eyes seemed to pierce right into me, right through my skull and into my mind. He gave me a reassuring smile and I loosened my grip on his hand as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Yes? What is it?" I managed to say in a shaky voice.

Blaine's chest rose slowly and he breathed out heavily. He took my over hand too and placed them in his lap. His brown eyes stared into mine warmly and I watched his Adam's apple move up and down his throat as he swallowed.

"I know things haven't always been easily between us, Kurt. I know we've both made mistakes, me especially but we've always gotten through it, haven't we?" I nodded slowly, not knowing where the conversation was heading. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the whole Jeremiah thing and the Rachael thing and all those other stupid things I've ever done." I opened my mouth to protest but Blaine just continued with an expression on his face that I couldn't identify, "I can't believe I did all those things without thinking about how you felt about it all. I'm so stupid Kurt. I never loved Jeremiah."

"Really?" I said, almost in a whisper. I tried to keep my facial expression as emotionless as possible but inside my heart was leaping with joy. _He never loved him? I'm so happy! Should I be happy or…or…oh who cares._

"Really. I can't believe I even did what I did on Valentines Day. I'm so embarrassed about it, Kurt." Blaine sighed and I gave him a crooked smile that probably wasn't at all comforting.

"I just don't understand that I couldn't see what was right in front of me." He continued with a pain in his eyes that made him look so vulnerable and alone. All I wanted to do was go up and hug him tightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, my heart beating faster than ever before.

"You, Kurt. I mean you." My eyes widened at that. _Me? What's he talking about? I'm no one. I'm just Kurt Hummel. Nice, normal Kurt Hummel._ "You mean everything to me, Kurt. I have no idea how I couldn't see it before. But that doesn't matter now because…because I see it now. I know that when I played the just friends card it hurt you and I am so, so sorry. I just didn't want to ruin what we had. I didn't want to ruin this." Blaine gestured his hand between us.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." I said, my mind spinning wildly. _Oh my God. He's not trying to tell me that…no of course he isn't. He's just apologising, that's all…that's all…that's all…_

"Kurt, I…I realise now that I don't want Jeremiah or Rachael or anyone else. I want you." I think that's when my heart exploded. He gazed sincerely into my eyes and I was frozen, not sure what to do or say or feel. I was in shock, there's no other way of putting it. I'd wanted him to say that for so, so, so fucking long and now that he was actually saying it…I just couldn't believe it. "Kurt…I understand if you don't want to do this. God, I understand. I hurt you before and I feel so awful for doing it but I really want this. I do, Kurt. Being locked in this cupboard with you…it's made me see things clearly for the first time. You're amazing, Kurt."

I felt like I'd just been slapped. Blaine Anderson, Blaine-fucking-Anderson had just told me he wanted me. Me! I'm not really sure how I didn't start hyperventilating but I was glad I didn't. I saw him eying me, expecting me to say something. But I couldn't say anything. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say. I was okay when it came to arguing, in fact I was the King of the comebacks but when it comes to _this _sort of stuff my brain just shuts off.

So I just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. I watched as pain seeped into his features and I wanted to say something, God I did! But I couldn't. I don't know why. Despite the euphoria spreading through my bones I couldn't say a fucking thing. Before I knew it, Blaine had nodded sadly and a tear ran down his cheek. _What! No! This isn't what I want. Speak you idiot, tell him you love him! Tell him! Oh God. He's crying. Look what you've done. Just tell him. Come on…_

Blaine's POV

_Oh God. What have I done? I am such an idiot! Did you really think that he'd wait for you? Did your really think that he still has feelings for you after what you did to him? I'm so stupid! I've ruined everything now! Now I'm crying. Jesus…what must he think of me now? Why is he looking at me like that? Why can't he just say something? Oh God, he is so beautiful._

I watched him, tears pouring silently down my cheeks, as he just stared at me blankly. I didn't know what to do. He obviously didn't want this. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid…but damn…he was so beautiful and that chest of his…I don't think I've ever seen anything more amazing than him. He didn't blink, he didn't even seem to breath. He just sat there with his hands still in my lap. I felt them shaking slightly and saw a flicker of emotion on his otherwise emotionless face. Sadness. He was upset. _Oh God. What have you done?_

"Kurt…Kurt I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said that…" I sobbed quietly and released his hands in shame. He shot me a painful look and lent forward.

I was about to continue when I felt something, something that would change everything. Something I had wanted for so long. It was so right and so emotional and God…of course it was! That was it, I knew it. Kurt's name had been branded into my mind, into my soul, into my heart and I never, ever wanted the scar to disappear.

**Sorry to leave you like that but don't worry, there will be more to come soon! Wasn't 'Funeral' the saddest thing you've ever seen? I literally bawled my eyes out throughout the whole thing. I never thought I'd say this but poor Sue! The Funeral was beautiful though and Kurt's solo at the beginning of the song was amazing along with his version of 'Some people'. He makes my heart melt every single time he opens his mouth Kurtsiegirl xx P.S. Sorry I posted this chapter again! I noticed some spelling mistakes I had to change.**


	7. Prove it

**Oh my gosh! 100 reviews! I would like to thank you all for all the lovely support. I really didn't have high expectations for this story but I am so glad that you all seem to be enjoying it. It really means a lot to me that people are actually reading and enjoying this. I am very thankful for all your comments and suggestions. Special thanks goes to **_**Xx-Lou-xX**_** for your kindness and **_**BrandyFawnHook **_**for submitting the 100****th**** review! I love all of you Okay so there should be two or three chapters more after this so it is unfortunately coming to an end soon. Please review and tell me what you think and make suggestions for things you might want to see happen after this chapter. *****Hugs and kisses* Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

_I am officially an idiot. How could you do this to him? What are you even doing? He's crying. He's crying and you're just sitting here gawping like a demented fish. You're sitting here silently when the boy you love just told you that he wants you. Did you hear that Kurt? He wants you. You. You have to do something. He thinks that you don't want him. How could he ever think that? He looks so upset. Oh God…I am so stupid. Why am I doing this? I want this! I want him. I want Blaine Anderson. I need him more than I need air. He's just said what you've wanted him to say ever since you met him at the bottom of those stairs. You've wanted him to feel this way every since you saw that gorgeous face of his and now it's happening. You've got to do something. How long have we been sitting here? Too long, that's how long. You've got to do something…got to do something…got to do something…_

And so I did something. Boy did I do something. I'm pretty sure that I've never felt so terrified about anything before. It took every single scrap of courage in my body to do what I did. I didn't know whether or not it would actually accomplish anything but I couldn't say what I wanted to say in words. That wasn't possible. It took an action to sum up all those unmistakable feeling inside me. And just for a moment…just for a moment all those feelings became clearer than ever. Just one emotion took over all those others. Fear, sadness, anxiety, guilt…all of them were overpowered by it. And it was love. It was most defiantly love. It was so obvious and so pure.

I had no idea how Blaine would act after it. I'd already confused him enough my crying at his confession and staring at him like he was some kind of circus attraction. But at that point, if anything could let that amazing boy realise how much I want him, how much I need him, I would do it. And this seemed like it would make a point, like it would stop those tears from rolling down his cheeks. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. It broke my heart to think that he thought that I didn't like him in that way. I had to let him know, I had to.

Blaine's POV

_I am officially an idiot. How could I possibly kid myself that he still feels that way after what I've done to him? How could I delude myself that maybe…just maybe he might reciprocate those feelings that I've been finding so hard to conceal? If I hadn't played that stupid game of hide and seek I wouldn't be here right now crying my eyes out like this. It's pathetic. I'm Blaine Anderson; I never cry! I still don't understand how one boy can make me feel so many things. I still don't understand how just hearing him say my name makes me blush like a fool, how just seeing those dimples of his make me feel like something's exploded within my ribcage…and I still don't understand how he doesn't realise what he does to me. Why is he so shocked that I feel this way? Why won't he say anything? I don't understand. I don't…I don't know what to do. I wish I could just leave, just run away from all this like the coward I am. But I can't because I'm locked in a fucking cupboard. I hate you Wes and David. I hate you and you're persuasive ways so bloody much. I swear to God I will…oh Jesus…what is he doing? Oh…that…maybe everything will be okay._

What Kurt did at that moment will stay with me for the rest of my life, I'm certain of that. All I had to do was look into his eyes to see how he felt but what he did after that glint in his eyes made me certain of it. He kissed me. Kurt Hummel kissed me. I'm not sure how I didn't have a heart attack or a stroke or anything like that. My heart did practically explode however. I didn't get fireworks when Kurt kissed me. I know you're supposed to see fireworks or something like that but I didn't. Oh no. I had a nuclear explosion go off in mind; so loud that it deafened me and so bright that it blinded me. But I didn't need to hear or see at that moment, I only needed to feel. And dear God did I feel. All I have to do is think about Kurt and the whole scene replays in my mind.

He recaptured my hands and lent forward slowly. At first I thought he was going to comfort me with 'sorry' and 'you'll find someone better with me' but by the time his nose was practically touching mine, I'd rethought that. I immediately stopped my sobbing as his lips pressed firmly against mine. At first I was unsure about what was happening, confused as to whether or not the whole thing was a dream caused by my grief. But then I felt him move even closer to me and he brought a soft hand to my cheeks. I snapped into reality and moved my lips slowly along his, overjoyed to find that Kurt and I seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces. After a few seconds he pulled away and I opened my eyes to face a still anxious Kurt. There was silence for a moment before he broke it with that velvety voice of his.

"Blaine…I…I want you too." He whispered softly with my hands still in his. He rubbed circles into my wrists and I could feel him shiver with nervousness. I lifted my eyes from his bare chest, which I admit was quite difficult because Kurt's chest is like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches…I can't get enough of it.

"You do?" I said tentatively as he stared into my eyes without blinking once. He nodded slowly and a smile appeared on his face, lighting up his features.

"Well that's good." I giggled and Kurt eyed me, "Because I meant what I said, Kurt. You have no idea what you do to me. I really want us to be more than friends. I really, really want that. I know I've made mistakes in the past, most of which were really awful and I'm so sorry. But Kurt…it's like every time I talk to you I feel something that I never feel with anyone else. It's like every time you sing my heart flips and I lose control of my mind. Kurt, you have no idea how much I want this." I confessed as Kurt played with my hands. At first I thought that maybe I'd revealed a bit too much but when Kurt smiled _that_ smile and my heart melted for the billionth time that day, I knew I was wrong.

"You don't think I feel all those things too?" I stared at him intently, "Because I do Blaine. I do and it frustrated me so much because I thought that you didn't and never would feel the same way after what happened in the coffee shop. And then you said that…you said that thing about gas pains and…I…"

"Kurt…stop. I don't have a bloody clue why I said it like that Kurt because you are sexy, okay? God knows you are." Kurt gave me a disbelieving look and sighed, "Why don't you believe me? I only said that because you are already sexy without trying. I don't know why I didn't say that before but I'm saying it now. I meant what I said Kurt; you are beautiful."

Kurt gave me one of the happiest smiles I have seen and squeezed my hands. "Blaine, do you really want this?"

"More than anything." I said firmly and Kurt gave me a smile that I had never seen before. It wasn't adorable and heart-warming like usual. It was very, very different. This smile was…well it was sexy if you can even call a smile sexy. Kurt leaned slowly towards me and at first I thought he was going to kiss me again but he diverted his mouth towards my ear.

"Prove it." He whispered in a low voice that turned my brains to mush and caused an immediate reaction from my…err…crotch area.

I looked into his eyes where I didn't find the normal glint but instead a fire. I returned the stare and pushed him back as gently as I could with the large amounts of sexual tension pumping through my veins. He landed on his back and looked up at me as I bent over him slowly. He looked up at me and smiled that smile again as I separated his knees and propped myself up on my arms in the small space we had. I giggled lowly before surging down on him, bring our lips together yet again, this times quicker and more heated than the sweet kiss we had shared a few minutes previous.

Kurt's lips tasted of vanilla and butterscotch which didn't surprise me one bit and I leaned down further so our bare chests were almost touching but not quite. I realised that both of our kissing experience added together was basically a big fat zero but that didn't seem to stop Kurt. He wrapped his soft hands around my neck and pulled me even closer before licking across my bottom lip painfully slowly. I knew what he wanted and happily obliged by parting my lips like Wes had told me (why we were talking about that is a different story) and I felt Kurt's tongue enter my mouth. I experimented by meeting his tongue with mine and he seemed to like that so I continued as I let myself collapse gently onto the younger boy, my hips between his legs and our chests pressed together.

We continued the experimenting before we both had to pull apart for breath but instead of stopping completely I traipsed kisses down Kurt's jawline towards his neck. He let out an unmistakable moan as I started sucking lightly at his neck and leaving occasional nips here and there. I felt as Kurt placed his hands on my back and traced shapes making my skin tingle as jolts of pleasure shot up my spine.

"Blaine…" Kurt let his head fall back with a small bang on the wall which we both hadn't acknowledged and he let out a small yelp of pain.

I immediately pulled back from his neck and pulled him up as he rubbed his head, making his hair stick up in one of the most adorable ways I have ever seen. I pulled at his arm so he was sitting next to me with our backs against the chestnut door. He continued to rub at his head quickly and I looked over to him with amused eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Kurt let out a small laugh of disbelief.

"Yeah. Brilliant. Why do I always ruin everything?" He said and rolled his eyes.

"You don't ruin everything! Don't ever think that." I stated and put an arm round his shoulder. I felt him immediately relax and he leaned closer to me with his cheek against my shoulder. I felt him sag and looked at my watch to find that it was actually getting late.

"I do." He argued.

"You don't"

"I do" I felt him smirk against my shoulder and I pulled him up so he was facing me and smirked back.

"Don't argue with me, Hummel." I teased and kissed him on the cheek. It felt like we had known how we felt about each other for a lot longer than we actually did but then again…I guess I've always felt comfortable being in Kurt's presence.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He exclaimed and gave me a light smack on the arm as he giggled sweetly.

"I'm your boyfriend. I have the right!" I responded before I'd thought about what I was going to say. _You really have no tact do you? I'm getting good at saying stupid things._

"You…you're my boyfriend?" Kurt immediately stopped giggling and gave me what I thought was either a look of confusion or maybe…maybe a look of longing.

"Yeah. Well, if you want." I said nervously and Kurt flung himself onto me and he fell on top of me.

"Yes! Yes, I do want to!" He squealed and kissed me on the nose excitedly before noticing we were both lying on the floor. He rolled off me and cuddled up with his cheek on my chest. I laughed and brought my right hand to his hair, running my fingers through it gently and he breathed against me, his warm breath drifting over my nipple.

"I'm glad," I said gently and he kissed the middle of my chest before wrapping his arms around me protectively to say 'you're mine'. I smiled and blinked rapidly, making sure that it wasn't just some crazily vivid dream and settle down.

Soon enough he was asleep and I felt a rush of ecstasy spread through my body as I looked down at the boy I loved. I decided then that it didn't matter that we were locked in a ridiculously small cupboard with the thinnest air I had ever had to breath because I had Kurt and having him was so worth it. He was my boyfriend. Kurt Hummel was _my_ boyfriend! I finally got what all those awful Victorian romance novels were talking about when they described love as an emotion that couldn't be compared to anything else. This was so much more amazing than anything I had ever experienced before. This was so real and so true and so…well incredible. I had come to the conclusion that yes, Kurt Hummel was indeed better than all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches you could ever eat. Miles better.

**Sorry that was so short and there will have to be more apologies, as I will not be able to update after this until probably Friday because I have really important exams and I really, really need to revise properly. I am really sorry about that! Please, please forgive me although if there are enough people wanting the chapter sooner I will try and get it on for Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry about the awfulness of that chapter. My brains not really in it today! Kurtsiegirl xx**


	8. Hot

**Hey! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but science exams sort of took priority and I had a friend round last night so I couldn't update then. Okay, I've got some good news and some bad news. We'll have the good news first, I think. Okay so, it was Chris Colfer's birthday yesterday! Ahh! He's 21 now…I can't believe how much he's changed. He used to be just plain adorable but now he's that and a million other adjectives that would take me years to list…he's so amazingly amazing that my heart explodes every time I think about it! I love him way too much. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS COLFER! **

**Okay, now for the bad news. Tomorrow I am leaving to go on holiday in Cornwall for a whole week so I won't be able to update for a week due to there being no available Wi-Fi where we're staying. But I'm still going to write while I'm there so when I next update (next Saturday) you'll probably get the last two or three chapters at once. Well that's if you want them all at once. You tell me what you want and I'll try and do it **

**So here you go, hope you enjoy! You are all very awesome and thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

Everything was just fine. Everything was amazing. Well…not everything because I wouldn't call being locked in a cupboard amazing but I had him. He was mine. The boy was mine. Blaine Anderson was my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier if I tried. I knew that kissing him could end up badly; I knew that it was a risk but God, was it worth it. Not even the painful bump on my head that I'd gotten by hitting it on a wall could bring me down. No longer did worries run wildly through my mind. No longer did anxiety, tension and awkwardness surround everything I said and did. I didn't need to worry about being too forward or showing how I felt around him. He knew how I felt and he felt exactly the same and nothing could be better than that. It still amazes me how I managed to capture the heart of one of the most amazing creatures on this earth because that's what Blaine is: Amazing. The saying 'nobody's perfect' just does not apply to him because I can't find anything even slightly wrong or bad about him. Who knows how someone like him could be into me. I'm just me. I'm no-one special. I'm just bitchy, sassy, fashionable Kurt Hummel. I'm certainly not normal, everyone knows that. I was never normal. I remember being little and having all the little kids in Kindergarten tease me because I didn't want to play trucks, I wanted to play in the little house with the girls and play families with little teapots and plastic cakes. I'd always seen Blaine as someone I could never be. He was so strong and forward about whom he was. He wasn't afraid to tell someone exactly what he thought although he was always polite about it. He is out and he's proud about it…I like to say that I am too. But that's a lie really, isn't it Kurt? See, I may act like all those names people call me don't faze me at all but they do. They really, really do. Every time Karofsky pushed me into the lockers it wasn't the pain that got to me, it was the fear. The pure fear I got every time that thug looked at me like I was something he'd just stepped in. That fear would paralyse me, it'd make moving practically impossible. I hate knowing that almost everyone in Ohio will never accept me for who I am. I hate knowing that people are too close-minded to see that no, I didn't choose to be the way I am. Why on earth would I choose to me ridiculed every single day of my life? Why would I choose a life where I will never be fully accepted? Why? I know that I have my Dad and I have Blaine and I have the New Directions but…I just wish that everyone could see it the way that they see it. But wishing is just stupid, isn't it?

I woke up late that Sunday morning. At least I think it was late, I'm not really sure. At first I'd panicked because hello, I'd just woken up with my cheek on a bare chest. Soon enough I'd remembered the events of the previous night and happiness spread onto my tired features. I relished that feeling for just a little bit longer: Blaine's chest rising slowly and gently, ever so gently. His nose scrunching up adorably as he breathed in, his eyebrows rising as he did so. He looks so young, so vulnerable when he sleeps. He's no longer seventeen but instead he's a six-year-old little boy who just wants the warmth of someone, someone to hold on to him and make sure he's safe. Normally, I'd be very happy to be that someone but my bladder felt like it was going to explode and I did not by any means want that to happen.

"Blaine?" I whispered lightly onto his chest. Blaine didn't stir so I gently removed his hands from my waist and pulled my self off him, immediately feeling the chill of the morning envelop my body.

I stood up slowly and silently on the small amount of carpet that was free and looked down upon the sleeping boy. He wrapped his arms around himself in his sleep and let out a sort of half moan half whimper that made my heart skip a beat, or maybe two beats…or three…

I found the box, which Blaine had labelled the 'P-Box' with an abandoned permanent marker and did my business as silently as I could as not to wake Blaine up from his peaceful slumber. I turned back to him to see that he was wide-awake and staring straight at me. His dark hazel owl eyes were shining and his curls were wilder than ever before due to the lack of the insanely large amount of hair gel that he usually put in. He had a slight look of pain on his face for moment but he soon smiled lightly and it was gone.

"Umm, Blaine? Why are you staring at me?" I asked as I felt Blaine's unwavering gaze burn into me. His sleepy eyes darted around till they met mine and the sides of his mouth quivered into a small smile.

"G'morning to you too." Blaine smirked as he sat up against the wall. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, immediately feeling him relax into my touch.

"Sorry. Sleep well?" I asked kindly as Blaine closed his eyes and lent his head onto my shoulder. I sighed happily as his stray hand instinctively made its way to my chest, drawing random circles making my skin tingle at the touch. _I guess he's a touchy-feely person too…I can live with that, I think. Yep, I can definitely live with that! _Blaine's cold hand ran up and down my chest, his fingers tracing around each of my nipples. Blaine's eyes were still closed when he spoke.

"Better than ever." He smiled and then looked up at me with tired eyes, "I had you."

"My sentiments exactly." I giggled and brushed a few curls off his forehead before placing a gentle kiss where they had been. "Sorry I woke you."

"No worries. Although, I'm warning you, I'm not by any means a morning person so don't be surprised if I fall asleep again…or drool…or do something incredibly embarrassing…or…or…or…umm…" Blaine mumbled into my shoulder.

"Blaine?" I said.

"Mmm?" Is all he could say as I lifted his chin up so he was looking at me.

"Shut up." I smiled lightly and he laughed a laugh that sounded so strained that it was almost a cough.

"Sure thing." He said before he dropped off again, his head still on my shoulder. _Yes, you most definitely are not a morning person, Blaine. But that's okay…I don't mind. As long as you keep looking as adorable as you look now, I don't mind at all._

I tried my best to fall asleep too but to no avail. Once I was awake, there was no way I could get back to sleep, no matter how much I wanted to. So instead I held onto him tighter as he snored loudly into me, evoking small giggles from me that soon woke him up again.

"Ugh…Kurt? What…what's…oh…" Blaine mumbled in his sleepy state and brought the hand that had been on my chest to his head and rubbed furiously.

"Hello again." I whispered and Blaine smiled lightly.

"Hello." He said and then collapsed into me again. I slipped down the wall and onto the floor, bending my knees as I did so. Blaine did the same and nuzzled his face into my chest, sighing at the warmth. I giggled as his breath tickled against me and wrapped my arms tightly around him, just glad that I had him. We stayed like that for a long time, silence all around us yet not in a threatening way but in a way that left us both content and calm. I decided then that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be locked in a very small space with the person you loved…although I definitely wouldn't put it on a list of the best ways to woo someone. Nothing could get us now; nothing could take away our happiness. At least that's what I thought. How wrong I was.

Blaine's POV

_He's so warm…and cuddly, very cuddly. I could stay here forever. Damn stomach! Stop rumbling…but I'm so hungry! Shut up. But I am. I said shut up. I think something's wrong with you. Shit, my head! Shut up! Okay, that's weird. Why are there two voices? There aren't two. Yes there are. What? There are. Okay…getting freaked out now. Concentrate on Kurt…_

I was pretty sure that the air was making me mad although maybe I was just overwhelmed with…well…with Kurt. He was mine. I would scream it from the rooftops if I weren't locked in a cupboard. I tried to ignore the ever-growing rumbles and moans coming from my empty stomach and concentrate on the boy I love instead but it wasn't working. I was starving and from the loud noises coming from Kurt, he was starving too. There was no food in that cupboard, not one scrap. We'd found an old bottle of water that we had both sipped from tentatively the night before (I've never consumed water that had tasted so much of dust before) but we couldn't find anything to eat. Kurt had to stop me eating a piece of chalk I was that desperate. If only I had Kurt's immaculate self-control…and his small appetite.

We'd been lying silently on the floor for a long time, a couple hours according to my watch. I'd no idea how on earth we'd managed to stay so silent and so still for so long without dying of complete and utter boredom but I thanked God that we'd learnt that skill. We would never look the same way at the previously completely boring double history on Wednesday again because, Mr Halkes, you are no where near as dull as being locked in a cupboard with nothing to eat and nothing to do…well I suppose I had Kurt. Okay, screw that! Being locked in a cupboard with Kurt is way better than Mr Halkes' drabbling.

I tried my hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and the slightly nauseous feeling that was creeping up on me but finally, I could take no more. I groaned loudly and lifted my hand from Kurt's neck to knead at my forehead. It didn't help one bit.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly and I opened my eyes slowly. The bright light streamed into my slightly open eyelids and seemed to convert into jolts of pure pain that sped through my head. I groaned again and snapped my eyes shut; screwing them up so wrinkles appeared on my forehead.

"My head…" I groaned and coughed, making the nauseous feeling grow inside my rumbling stomach. Kurt's hand replaced mine on my forehead as he felt my temperature.

"My God…you're boiling!" Kurt exclaimed as he retracted his hand and pulled me up so I was slouched against the wall.

"It's so hot, Kurt. It's so hot…please…my pants…" I said it before I realised what I was saying and Kurt let out a surprised breath. But all I wanted at that moment was to be as cool as possible…and if that meant taking my slacks off then so be it.

"Blaine…Are you sure?" Kurt asked tentatively. I opened my eyes as wide as I could, feeling pain seep through my head again and eyed him carefully. I trusted him and I needed him to know that.

"Yes. Yes. Kurt, please." I managed to mumble as every word sent a shot of pain through my already throbbing head.

"You're going to have to stand up." Kurt told me, "Here, let me help you."

Kurt took my hands and pulled me up slowly. I groaned as I leant against the wall, the agonising pain growing greater and greater every second. I felt Kurt fall to his knees and couldn't even be bothered to care about how embarrassing this situation should be. The pain had well and truly covered over every last piece of rational judgment I had left. Kurt undid the zipper of my slacks and pulled them down my legs, watching me rub my forehead again, and a small look of awkwardness appeared on his face. I lifted each of my legs as he pulled my slacks off.

"There." He said as he stood up next to me, "Is that better?"

That's when I felt it. All the dizziness took over my bodily functions and I stumbled, falling onto the floor with a loud bang and then there were noises. Odd noises. I think it was Kurt. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it. The pain and the confusion and the hunger blocked it all out and then it was dark. But the light bulb hadn't blown. It was just dark, and there was nothing. Not even Kurt could bring back the light. The voices suddenly went and it was so quiet and so dark that I wasn't even sure if I was alive. All I could do was be happy the pain was gone but I couldn't be happy, not when I couldn't see him, not when I couldn't see Kurt. Darkness enclosed everything I knew, everything I had ever known and it was silent. Oh-so-silent.

**So, there you go! Please tell me what you think and I apologize if that wasn't brilliant, as I've kind of fallen out of the writing mode due to not writing for so long! Happy Birthday to Chris Colfer again! I've said it before and I will say it again: You guys are all kinds of awesome. Thank you SO much for reading and please review and tell me what you think. *hugs* Kurtsiegirl xx**


	9. I love you

**I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've been in Cornwall all week and have been unable to update but I'm back again and I will try to post much more regularly now (Even though there are only a few chapters left). I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It means so, so much to me that you guys seem to be enjoying this story and I would just like to say that I really enjoy writing it for you! So here you go. I tried not to make this chapter too angsty but my writing is a bit off seeing as I haven't posted for over a week. Enjoy! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

I got down on my knees and stared up towards Blaine who was slumped up against the wall. He met my eyes for just a second and gave me a look that said 'It's okay'. I watched as a single drop of sweat ran down his face, his features screwed up with pain in his feverish state. He brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing it, and let out a strained groan that cut through the awkwardness of the moment. My mind was spinning and my hands were shaking as I placed one of them on his right thigh, balancing myself. I was about to take Blaine's pants off and despite the innocence of what I was going to do, my mind still told me to be embarrassed and boy, was I embarrassed.

I felt a blush creep up my neck as I brought a hand dangerously close to Blaine's crotch. I tentatively undid the button of his slacks, my other hand still on his thigh and pulled the zipper down nervously. Blaine looked down at me for a second and I'm sure I saw a small smirk on his face but it was soon washed away as pain replaced it. I moved my hands to the hem of his slacks and pulled them down off his hips. He shuffled slightly, making it easier for me to peel them down his legs. He lifted his right leg up slightly off the ground, his legs shaking with the effort and then did the same with his left leg as I finally pulled his grey pants off. I quickly stood up again, not wanting to be down there any longer than needed and faced him again. He screwed up his eyes and smiled slightly in gratefulness.

"There," I mumbled as I brought a hand to cup his cheek. He was warm. Way to warm. "Is that better?"

Blaine didn't reply to me though. He let out an almighty groan as his legs collapsed beneath him and fell to the floor, his hands trying to grab onto my arms. I was immediately on my knees, staring down at the boy whose eyes were now closed, his face peaceful. I panicked, unsure of what to do, and shook his shoulders slightly, willing him to open his eyes. When he didn't make a sound my mind spun out of control. _Oh my God! What do I do? He's unconscious. Oh My God, he's passed out! Why oh why didn't you pay attention during those first aid classes, Kurt. He's not moving…is he breathing? _I placed a hand on his chest and to my relief I felt it rise slowly with him. _Oh, thank GaGa! I've got to do something…but I don't know what. There's got to be something…there's got to be._

"Blaine…" I started, tears brimming in my eyes. I shook them away, telling myself that now was most certainly not the time to have an emotional breakdown. "Blaine…please wake up. Please."

I took the curly haired boys hand in mine and squeezed it tight, hoping to hell that he might squeeze back. He didn't. My heart broke seeing him like that. He looked so lost; His eyes were shut. His hair was all over the place; several curls had fallen onto his sweaty forehead. His lips were slightly parted and all that could be heard in the cupboard was the strained rasping breaths that Blaine was only just managing to take it.

"Blaine, please. Please just wake up. I'll do anything for you if you just wake up. God, I can't lose you now. Not now, not ever! I need you, Blaine." I trembled as silent tears fell down my cheeks. "If you just wake up I'll let you feed me all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that you want, I promise. Just please…please…please Blaine."

My head fell to my knees as my sobs continued, pain and longing seeping into every fibre of my body. I needed him to wake up. I needed him to wake up more than I needed air. Blaine is everything to me and knowing that I could lose that killer grin and that amazing voice right there and then tore me to pieces; pieces that only he could put back together.

I ran a trembling hand through my hair as I let my gaze wander over the boy I loved. He was so beautiful. His hair may have been a mess but that didn't matter. He was just so perfect and I couldn't believe that I had him, Blaine Anderson, as a boyfriend. It hadn't even sunk in and I was already posed with the possibility that he could be taken away from me for good. And people wonder why I don't believe in God…

"Blaine…I'll be back in a minute. I promise, just stay with me. Please…" I shuffled reluctantly away from him and my hands immediately fell on the pile of crap that enveloped half the room. I searched around for a moment till I found what I was looking for: water. "Blaine, baby. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

I let a few more tears fall down my cheeks as I unscrewed the cap of the ancient bottle of water. There was only a quarter of the bottle filled with water and God knows I needed it too but Blaine was much more important. I put a hand on his forehead for a moment and felt that his temperature had gone down slightly. I decided that had to be a good thing and the metaphorical hand that was gripping my heart released its grip slightly as I sighed in relief.

I moved the hand that had been on his warm forehead to the back of Blaine's head as I lifted it slightly so that his mouth was at a better angle. I felt his soft curls in my hand and God, how long I'd wanted to feel his curls. They were soft and I stroked a few of the ringlets as I slowly poured some of the stale water into Blaine's parted lips. I kept his head at the angle, unsure of what to do and set the water down on the carpet. I put my free hand over his mouth in case he spat the water out and my heart leapt as I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. He had swallowed.

"That's it Blaine. That's it baby, just a few more times." I repeated until the bottle had been emptied and I gently set Blaine's head back on the ghastly carpet.

I moved myself so that Blaine's head was resting on my lap, my back against the cold wall of the cupboard and I looked down on him again. He was breathing more steadily now and despite my meagre attempts to do anything I could to help him, his temperature seemed to be dropping to a more normal figure.

I stroked at his curls and relished the feel of the soft ringlets between my fingers. I had wished for this moment for so long, wished that one day I'd be able to run my hands through Blaine's hair knowing that he loved me and wanted me and now I had it. But it wasn't supposed to be like this…for one, Blaine wasn't supposed to be unconscious. We weren't supposed to be in a cupboard, we were supposed to be lying on a couch somewhere, watching some corny romance on Blaine's laptop. We weren't supposed to be hungry, or tired or thirsty. We were supposed to be relaxed and calm and just happy to be in each other's company. It wasn't supposed to be like this, so why did I feel like it was right?

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are so blinded by love that you've forgotten how incredibly serious this situation is. Blaine is unconscious, for God's sake! He's passed out and you're acting like everything is just fine. You're an idiot. Blaine's dehydrated and has been deprived of oxygen and all you can think to do is stroke a hand though his hair. _Tears filled my eyes again and I sniffed. _Oh no, you don't. You are not going to cry. You need to be strong for him, he needs you and you need him. You've just got to be strong. Just got to be strong…_

I lifted Blaine's arm up gently so I could glance at his watch and sighed in impatience as I found it was only early in the afternoon. It was still Sunday and still a whole day till we would be found. I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it another day in that stuffy cupboard, let alone Blaine! The only reassurance I had was that they definitely had to be looking for us now and that they might have even got the police involved. I shuddered at the thought of my Dad panicking about my disappearance. He didn't need this, he really didn't. Carole would be worried too, I knew it. She had one of the sweetest hearts and her kind words touched the hearts of so many people. Those things that she said at her and my Dad's wedding touched me deeply. After I lost my mom I didn't think that I'd ever find anyone like her again. My mom was always there for me, always there to wipe away my tears when the other kids picked on me, always there to kiss my cuts and bruises and bandage my scraped knees when they'd push me over. I missed her so much. So, so much. All I could do was hope that she'd be proud of me and who I was now. All I could do was hope.

I felt my eyelids droop and fell into a sleep that was filled with unwanted thoughts and voices. Voices that told me things that I never wanted to hear. _It's your fault, Kurt. He'd dead and it's your fault. You're a monster. Why didn't you do anything, Kurt? Why did you just sit there, Kurt? It's over, Kurt. You've killed him._

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathed heavily before realising that it was just a dream. Or was it? I panicked and brought a hand an inch over Blaine's nose. I sighed in relief when I felt his soft breath against my hand. I looked down at his watch and saw that I'd slept for a lot longer that I should have. How could I have been so stupid? What if Blaine had…what if something had happened to him whilst I was asleep? I mentally cursed at myself and moved my hips slightly so I was in a more comfortable position as my back was beginning to ache.

"Nngh…" I heard Blaine groan lightly and my eyes shot down on him. He groaned again and I felt his head move against my lap as he slowly awoke, his eyelids fluttering adorably. My heart sped up in happiness and I let out an embarrassing scream at the sight of him.

"Blaine! Blaine…come on…that's it, Blaine. Oh thank God…I thought you were…I thought that…Blaine…" And that's when the words came out. I didn't mean to say them. God knows I wanted to say them, I had always wanted to say them but again, this didn't seem the right time. But I couldn't help it and as they slipped out of my lips I couldn't help but beam as Blaine shifted against me and looked up at me with those amazing hazel eyes of his. I saw them sparkle as the words hit him and I knew everything would be okay, it had to be, right?

Blaine's POV

I was running. I don't know why I was but I was getting used to that feeling. I couldn't see anything around me. All that was there was darkness, no light at all. There was nothing and it was so calm. I ran faster and faster until I stopped at the sight of something. It was a dull light that sent waves of something into my eyes. I squinted, perplexed by the glowing orb that seemed to be coming closer and closer towards me. It came so close that I was sure if I looked down I'd be able to see my feet but when I did there was nothing. It was as if I wasn't there. I tried to make a sound, I tried to run but I couldn't and as I felt it engulf me everything came back. There were noises and light and…and there was Kurt.

I groaned as light streamed through my eyes and my head almost exploded when a shrill scream broke through the silence. I fluttered my eyelids and all of it came back to me: Being locked in the cupboard, the light bulb dilemma, Kurt taking my pants off…

I could hear him talking to me although I couldn't seem to make out any of the words. It was like he was mumbling. That was until he said it… that was until he said the three words that I'd wanted to say to him for so long. My heart leapt and everything got clearer and well…perfect. I looked into those deep blue eyes that always seemed to captivate me and I couldn't help smile because…well how couldn't I? It was Kurt that was holding me protectively, Kurt who was running his soft hands through my hair, Kurt who was staring into my eyes with such love and caring, Kurt who said those three words…

"I love you"

**I really, really hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Knowing that 350 people have alerted this just makes me unbelievably happy. I love you all! So, the next chapter is going to be in Wes' POV which I know is going to be a bit different but I thought it would be a good idea to incorporate him and David into the story a bit more and what they're thinking and feeling about the whole situation. Thanks so much for reading and please review if you have the time! Kurtsiegirl xx P.S Sorry that I uploaded this again, I just found a spelling mistake that was really bugging me. Please tell me if you find any more! Thanks :)**


	10. Guilt

**Hey! I'm back again and despite feeling like complete crap at the moment, I've managed to churn out this chapter. So, as I said, this chapter is in Wes' point of view. I thought I'd do this as I though it'd be interesting to explore is and David's thoughts and feelings on this. I'm glad that many of you seem to think this is a good idea. Words can't describe how awesome you guys are. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts. They make me very, very happy! Please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter-whether good or bad. Kurtsiegirl xx P.S. I was browsing YouTube yesterday and I found this: /watch?v=SrKrmPaLHbU&feature=related**

**Isn't Chris Colfer's laugh just freaking adorable?**

**ENJOY!**

Wes' POV

**Friday Evening**

I glanced at my watch as David threw open the doors of a vacant classroom in a frustrated manner. We had found everyone playing except for the soloist and the countertenor who seemed to be a lot better at hiding that we'd first anticipated. David and I had both decided that we desperately needed something to loosen the Warblers up after three hours straight of practising. Regionals were coming up and we certainly didn't need a whole men's choir worth of cranky, exhausted singers. Hide and Seek seemed a perfect solution. The rest of the Warblers who had already been found were probably still sitting bored in the Library where we'd left them. We had ten minutes before curfew and David and I were determined to find Kurt and Blaine, whatever it took.

"Damn it! Where the hell are they?" David panted as he turned on his heel to face me. I'd never seen David so frustrated before and, to be honest, it was quite amusing.

"Not a clue," I shrugged and David gave me an exasperated look that said 'help me here'.

"Well they've got to be somewhere." David stated and started pacing up and down the otherwise quiet history classroom. He brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it, deep in thought. You would've thought he was trying to figure his way out of a forest, not playing a childish yet very fun game of Hide and Seek. "How much time have we got left?"

I glanced at my watch again. It was ten past ten in the evening. "About five minutes."

"This is impossible! What do you say to just going back to the Library and admitting defeat?" David asked with tiredness now obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah." I nodded and we left the classroom in silence, both mentally kicking ourselves for letting Kurt and Blaine beat us.

We walked in silence to the Library only to find that it had already been shut up. We supposed that the rest of the boys had gone back to their dorms so we too followed suit and knocked on Thad's door. He opened it after a few seconds of stumbling and crashes. His clumsy form almost fell out of the door as he swung it open. _Graceful as ever I see, Thad._

"Hey you guys. Sorry, Ms Poles sort of chucked us out of the Library so we just figured we'd come back to our dorms" Thad said and David and I just nodded, "Hey, did you find Kurt and Blaine in the end?"

"Nope. We haven't got a clue where they are!" David sighed and Thad smirked at our loss.

"Well you better text them to tell them the games over or they might miss curfew." Thad smiled and made to shut the door but before he did he laughed lightly and turned to us with a smirk, "I wouldn't worry. They're probably snogging in some random classroom"

Thad winked before he closed the door on us. David chuckled and followed behind me.

"They better be. I don't think I can stand any more of they're flirting and eye-fucking." David muttered as I unlocked our dorm door.

David flopped down on his bed as I shut the door quietly. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick: '_Game's over. You win' _to Blaine, expecting a smug reply any minute. I was so annoyed by David and I's loss that I almost forgot to kiss my gavel goodnight. David chuckled lightly at my insane ritual and soon fell fast asleep, not even bothering to change out of his uniform. David had never been known for his cleanliness.

I waited for fifteen minutes for a reply but when none came I decided that Blaine had probably left his phone in his dorm room. I settled down in bed and smiled slightly at the thought of the teacher's pet that was Blaine Anderson being late for curfew. So what if David and I had lost the game? Blaine and his little lover boy getting a detention was one of the most amusing thoughts I had ever had.

**Saturday Morning- 8 AM**

An obnoxious rap on the door awoke me suddenly. I opened my eyes tentatively, only letting a little light in at a time. David groaned at the noise and as the blur in my vision subsided I saw that he was rubbing at his eyes. The rapping continued and a voice outside called: "Wes? David?"

I stumbled out of my warm bed and wrapped my arms around myself as the sudden chill hit me. I half tripped-half walked over towards the door and opened it to find Gary, Kurt's roommate, looking very flustered with his hand in his hair.

"Gary…it's way to early to come knocking on people's doors like that" I groaned, only half-awake.

"Sorry. It's just that Kurt never came back to our dorm last night. You haven't seen him have you?" Gary asked with hopeful eyes. I knew that Kurt would be touched by Gary's concern for him. My first thought was that Kurt and Blaine really had got it on and that Kurt had stayed in Blaine's room for the night (Blaine was lucky enough to have a room all to himself). But that didn't seem very…well very 'Kurt'.

"No…no, sorry." I sighed as David came to stand next to me with his tie hanging from his neck messily.

"What's happened?" Asked a confused David as he pulled of his tie completely and chucked it absent-mindedly back into the room.

"Kurt's gone missing." Gary said bluntly as his arms fell to his sides.

"What?" David said in disbelief. "Really?"

Gary and I both nodded as a sudden voice broke through the corridor, directed at the three of us. An already dressed Thad came into view with his guitar hanging from his shoulder on its strap. He looked frustrated and strangely annoyed for the usually laid-back Thad that I know.

"I can't believe this! He promised me. Blaine never breaks promises." Thad almost shouted as he stopped to look at us. We all gave him confused stares, all unsure of what he was talking about. He continued in exasperation, "Blaine promised he'd come help me with my guitar this morning. I told him to meet me at my dorm at 7:45 'cause I'm going to my grandparents later."

"I'm guessing he didn't come then?" David speculated and Thad replied with an angry nod.

"You could try knocking on his door," I offered but Thad just rolled his eyes.

"I've tried that. No reply and I know it's not because Blaine's sleeping through my knocks. He is a really light sleeper. Remember the Warbler's sleepover a few months ago?" Thad let a small smile creep onto his face.

All four of us laughed at the memory of Blaine waking up as David was half way through drawing a moustache on his face with a biro. Blaine was less that pleased and spent the rest of the night awake just in case one of us decided to try again.

"But in all seriousness," Thad continued, "Have you guys got any idea where he could be?"

"Kurt's missing too so he's probably with him." Gary spoke up and smiled lightly at Thad with a small shrug. Thad nodded in an understanding manner.

"I should've known. Only Kurt could pull Blaine away from a prior engagement…even one he _promised _to be a part of" Thad chuckled and twisted his shoulder so his guitar was against his back in a more secure position.

"Do you think we should tell the dorm-master that they're missing?" I asked with concern laced in my voice.

"Are you kidding? If they are just…you know…fooling around, Mr Gimber would freaking kill them!" David pointed out as Gary and Thad nodded in agreement. "Let's wait a few hours and if there's still no sign of them, we'll tell him. Agreed?"

We all nodded. "I've got to start getting ready to go now guys" Thad started, "Grandparents…wish me luck!" Thad turned on his heel and bounded back towards his dorm room as I chuckled knowing full well how arrogant and stuck up Thad's grandparents could be at times.

I nodded Gary a polite goodbye and he smiled before turning back to his and Kurt's dorm room. David and I retreated back into our dorm room, giving eachother a knowing look that said: 'What if they're not just fooling around? What if something really did happen to them?' I washed those thoughts out of my mind as I made a little agreement with myself that there wasn't really all that much I could do but sit and hope they make a re-appearance. _Think about it, Wes. They're probably just trying to mess around with our minds. Obviously winning wasn't good enough for them! _I chuckled. Blaine did often like the push things. _They're probably somewhere singing a corny duet being their flirtatious selves. Yes, that's it. They'll be fine._

**Saturday Afternoon-Noon**

Yes, by then I was properly worried. Well that was an understatement. It felt like the anxiety of the two boys' disappearance was eating away at my innards. Thad had called a few hours back asking if we'd found them and I had to tell him no. David and I had spent the whole day asking every boy who was staying that weekend if they'd seen the two singers, sometimes David being a bit too enthusiastic and practically interrogating an innocent freshman. No one had a clue where Kurt and Blaine were and every single shrug and 'Sorry' that the clueless boys gave us caused more and more worry. So David and I made a silent agreement that we had to go to the dorm-master about this.

I reached into my jean pocket as I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to find one new message. It was Gary. _Kurt still hasn't returned to our dorm room. Getting worried now. Any luck? _I sighed and texted him back a quick: _Nope. David and I are going to see the dorm master now. I'll update you soon. _

David raised a fist to the oak door that was Mr Gimber's office and gave me a terrified stare that I returned to him immediately. We both know that the tall, bald man could be quite…intimidating. Suffice to say, order was kept in the Boarding Building as long as Mr Gimber was within one hundred meters. David finally knocked and an instant growl of "Come in" came from within the room.

David turned the knob on the door an opened it slowly to reveal Mr Gimber with piles of paperwork surrounding him. He was holding a shiny silver fountain pen and had previously been scribbling down something or other in a blue covered book.

"Hello boys" Mr Gimber greeted us, his voice surprisingly cool and calm.

"Sir…we need to inform you of a disappearance." I got straight to the point, wanting to get this over and done with. David glanced at me with an unsure look.

"Lost your gavel, Wes?" Mr Gimber chuckled as he scribbled something down quickly, his eyes still set on his paper.

"No, Sir. We mean someone has gone missing." David cut in through Mr Gimber's antics and the dorm-master immediately stopped, seriousness returning to his blue eyes as he stared up at the boys.

"Who?" He asked simply, his calm composure never breaking as he listened intently.

"Kurt and Blaine." David replied quietly, his face flushing with anxiety. Mr Gimber nodded silently before opening a drawer next to him. He pulled out a small red notebook and opened it quickly, his fountain pen hovering over it in his right hand.

"When was the last time you were in contact with them?" Mr Gimber asked and I told him all I knew about the situation. He nodded throughout my story, taking occasional notes on certain things that I was relaying to him.

"Thank you for coming to be boys" He gave us a reassuring smile when my story ended, "Please come to me with anything that could help us to locate them. I will contact their parents. I'm sure they will be fine."

"Thank you, Sir." I muttered as David and I made our way out of his office, closing his door with a sigh of relief. I knew I had to be extra vigilant at this point and I was sure that David knew that too because every moment that Kurt and Blaine were missing, things were getting more and more uncertain.

**Saturday Evening- 6 PM**

I couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was practically killing me, and David's constant rambling weren't making anything any better. David was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I was pacing up and down the room, my hand running through my hair as emotions that I had never really felt flowed through my body. I was scared for them and I had never been scared for anyone. What if something had happened to them? What if someone had taken them? What if they'd been _hurt_? The prospects made my head hurt and I gulped as I stopped in front of the door.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." I informed David. He nodded as I rushed out of the door, not caring that I hadn't bothered to put any shoes on.

I hurried down the corridor and almost flew down the stairs. No one had seen or heard the two boys since their disappearance in the previous night and the uncertainty of it all was killing me. My stomach was twisted with guilt and I needed to get outside…I needed to breathe. If only we hadn't suggested that stupid game and instead watched a movie or something, none of this would've happened! Why did I have to push it? I saw how reluctant Blaine was to play the game (although I'm sure he secretly loves hide and seek) but I still made him play.

I pushed open the large, antique wooden doors and exited the stuffy building. I shivered slightly as the cold wind hit me. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and instantly regretted not putting a hoodie or sweatpants on. It was still quite light and I made my way to a bench in the well kept Dalton gardens that were situated in front of the pristine buildings. I sat down heavily on the maroon bench and stared out into the large expanse of red and blue flowers that were all planted perfectly in place. Not even the gardens could bring happiness to me and for a while I just sat there in silence, my stomach still in a tight knot.

After what felt like hours of silent contemplation I started back towards the grey building, my feet shuffling along the gravel. I almost screamed when I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a short, plump woman that I immediately recognised. Her black, glossy hair tumbled down her shoulders and she stared into my eyes. She wore a green dress with a black cardigan and her handbag balanced on her shoulder as she continued to grip my shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy and tearstains could still be seen on her cheeks.

"Mrs Anderson" I greeted her politely and she nodded at me before bringing me into a tight hug. I'd known Blaine's mother for almost as long as I had known Blaine. I had been round Blaine's house many a time and experienced Mrs Anderson's spectacular culinary skills almost every time. She pulled away slowly and looked up at me. She was even smaller than her son.

"Wes," She responded and made as big an effort as she could muster to smile at me, "How are you?"

"I'm okay" That was a lie, "I'm so sorry for all this Mrs Anderson"

"Wes, you know by now that you can call me Helen" This time she did smile, "And don't be sorry. None of this is your fault" I looked down at my feet awkwardly knowing full well that this was my fault.

"Blaine's always been the adventurous type," She continued, trying to supress as sob that seemed to be very close, "He's probably just…he's…oh, I don't know!" She threw her hands in the air. "They told me I should just go home and wait and that they'd call if they found out anything but I couldn't Wes, I couldn't. So I told them I would just be outside in the car. They've got the police involved now and they're interviewing all of the students. They'll probably want to interview you soon."

"Of course." I said and took her hand reassuringly in mine, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Helen. Kurt is probably with him and I…they'll probably be chatting about musicals or scarfs at this very minute." I squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile which she returned.

"Oh yes, Kurt." Mrs Anderson chucked, "You know…he never stops talking about Kurt. It's always 'Kurt did this' and 'Kurt said that' and 'do you know that Kurt told me today?'."

"That sounds familiar." I laughed with her, "They're really good for each other, you know."

"How so?" Mrs Anderson asked as I led her into the foyer, into the warmth. I sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand again.

"Kurt was bullied at his old school because of his sexuality. Blaine helped him stand up to his bully and became Kurt's mentor and Kurt helped Blaine see what it was like to be so…well…out and proud" I explained with a light chuckle and Helen gave me an odd stare.

"Blaine never told me Kurt was gay." She said with confusion obvious in her voice. "Is there something going on between them?"

"I…no." I said at once, not sure whether this information would upset her or relieve her. It seemed to do neither and she just stared at me with the same piercing hazel eyes that Blaine also displayed. "Although I sort of…well I think they might be…sort of…uhh…"

"In love with each other?" She offered, her tired feature become brighter as a smile formed on her face. I nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised after the way he talks about him like he's some kind of celebrity that he's pining over"

I laughed but immediately stopped when Helen's face returned to seriousness, "I just…Blaine's Dad is in Mongolia at the moment. His Dad loves him very much but he's not so…well…excepting of Blaine being gay. I want what's best for Blaine and I believe that he deserves to love whoever he wants to love and if that's Kurt then so be it! But Blaine and his Dad don't get along so well and…I just wanted them to settle their differences. Ben is coming home in a few days and I was hoping that we could all sit down and have a family chat and do things together and…" Mrs Anderson sobbed and reached inside her handbag to find a pack of tissues.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." I said soothingly although inside I was panicking. I'd never had to deal with anything like this before. Mrs Anderson's pain was just too much.

"I'd better go back to my dorm now, Helen. If you need anything, anything at all, just knock on my door and I'll be happy to help you. My room number's 23."

I smiled warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder as she mouthed 'thank you' through her tears and then left, silently heading up the red-carpeted stairs towards my dorm room. David was fast asleep on his bed and I decided that hitting the hay might be a good idea for me too so I was soon under the covers of my own, raw emotion still being pumped through my veins. I couldn't bear to think about how scared Mrs Anderson must be and pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out everything but to no avail. One thought ran through my mind, over and over again until they seemed to synchronise with my heartbeat. _They've got to be okay…they've got to be okay…they've got to be okay…_

**Sunday Morning-11 AM**

This was just insane. None of this was supposed to be happening! We were only playing Hide and Seek for God's sake! How could an innocent child's game turn into something so incredibly serious? By now the police had interviewed David and I along with the whole student body and everybody had been informed to pass over any information that could be useful in locating the two missing boys and the whole school was on edge, even the little freshman boys who didn't even know who Kurt and Blaine really were.

Police cars surrounded the school and there were rumours that Kurt and Blaine might even appear in the evening paper in an appeal for information. For the millionth time that day I texted Thad with the same text: _Still nothing. _

"Wes, is it?" Startled, my head shot up from the textbook that I was supposed to be revising from. I was sitting in the Library with David who was currently chewing on his pencil in a mixture of annoyance and worry…at least that's what his face displayed. I nodded to the man who was wearing a baseball cap, a grubby t-shirt and baggy jeans. Next to him stood a woman with short hair and a kind look about her.

"I'm Burt, Kurt's dad." My mind couldn't help noticing that the father and son's names rhymed. Whether that was intentional, I didn't know. He motioned to the women and said: "This is Kurt's stepmother, Carole"

I smiled and held out a hand to them, "Nice to meet you but how did you know my name?"

"Kurt has pictures of the Warblers all over his bedroom wall. He has this habit of making sure we know whom everyone in the picture is. He's always been like that." Burt chuckled and Carole smiled warmly.

"Sounds like Kurt." I laughed properly for the first time in twelve hours, "I'm so sorry for all of this, Mr Hummel."

Burt seemed relatively calm and nodded, "Kurt is smart…and brave. Just like is mother. I'm sure everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." My immediate impression of Burt was that he was one of those men who never really cried. I could see how much he loved and cared for Kurt, though.

"I'm sure of it as well, Mr Hummel." I smiled reassuringly and David gave a small smile as well, pulling the chewed pencil out of his mouth. Mr Hummel nodded lightly and left the Library silently, his wife entwining her arm in his as she nodded them a goodbye with a smile on her face.

"Kurt…and Burt?" David chuckled as the pencil returned to his mouth.

"Not the time, David. Not the time." But I couldn't supress a laugh at his comment and as I returned to my revision, it seemed like the knot in my stomach had just been loosened, just a little.

**Sunday Evening-9 PM**

A sharp knock on the door awoke me from my daydream and my English book well to the floor as I jumped in surprise. David, being his active self, asked me to get it. I sighed and got up off my bed and headed it to the door. I opened it to find Mr Gimber with two policemen either side of him. His face was serious and when he finally spoke his tone was formal.

"Wes, I apologise for asking you to do this at this hour but there is no time to waste. The police are going to do a thorough search of the school. Can you please show them around and tell them anywhere that you think Blaine and Kurt would have gone on Friday evening?" Mr Gimber asked. I was surprised by his trust in me and told him that I'd be happy to. He patted me on the back and gave me such a warm smile that I thought my eyes must be malfunctioning. _Mr Gimber NEVER smiles like that! _

So there I was, walking through the hauntingly silent corridors of the school I knew so well with the keys to every classroom in my hand. The silent policemen only spoke when they wanted me to unlock certain classrooms. David trailed behind us, clearly freaked out by the whole situation and was quieter than I had ever seen him before.

We started in the English department and then went onto the Geography and History building. Finally we ended up in the Music and Media building. The taller policeman switched on the lights, drowning the place in a sudden brightness and pointed silently to a room: The choir room. I faffed around with the keys till I found the right one and unlocked the door silently.

The policemen pushed past us obnoxiously and entered the choir room quickly, immediately following the same searching routine. David followed me into the familiar room that seemed so different when there was nobody there to sing or harmonise.

"Do you have the key to that cupboard?" One of the policemen asked briskly as he headed towards the centre of the room.

"Well I have the janitor's keys and the janitor locks the cupboard when it's not needed so I guess I do" I said harshly, trying not to show how truly pissed off I was by their utter rudeness and disregard to David and I's feelings.

"Open it." The taller policeman ordered and I gave David a look of annoyance which he returned.

I made my way to the cupboard and yet again jangled with the keys till I found the right one. It was large and silver as I unlocked the chestnut doors of the cupboard I couldn't help thinking how insane it all was. _Why on earth would they be in a cupboard? This is stupid. And I swear to God, if those policemen don't learn to say please in the next thirty seconds, I will do something that I really regret._

It was just before I opened the doors of the cupboard that I noticed the light was on inside. Puzzled, I swung the door open. David and I simultaneously gasped at the sight that met us. A million emotions hit me at once: happiness, excitement, relief, slight annoyance (they'd been in a cupboard the whole time? Really?), astonishment and fear…fear because they weren't moving. Fear because they hadn't jumped up straight away and thanked us for finding them. Fear because Kurt's cheeks were paler than ever before. Fear because of everything. David looked to me with pain in his eyes before the two policemen pulled us away from open doors and inspected the two boys.

"Go get help…we need an ambulance!" The policeman's gruff voice startled me and I was paralysed by all of it, it was just too much, "Go!"

David took my arm and pulled me out of the choir room. We ran down the silent corridors, the sound of our footsteps bouncing off the walls as we did so. Not one word passed between us. We were both too stunned to shout anything other than 'We need an ambulance!', 'We've found them' and 'It's going to be okay' to a equally startled Mr Gimber.

I slumped down the wall to sit on the floor as Mr Gimber called the emergency services. David paced up and down the floor as I rocked back and forth with tears falling down my cheeks for the first time in God knows how long. I had never seen anything so heart breaking before. Blaine's head had been on Kurt's lap and Kurt's hand was still in the soloist's hair when he had (presumably) passed out.

I didn't see the paramedics as they rushed into the building, I didn't hear the shouting and the orders, and I didn't feel anything but fear and anguish. So I just sat there, my head on my knees, unable to look at the stretchers that were now being brought towards the waiting ambulances. _They've got to be okay, please say they're okay. Please, please, please…_

**Wow! That was a lot longer than I'd planned it to be but oh well. I'm sorry if that was no good at all, it was a bit different writing from Wes' point of view although I did enjoy it. There'll be more to come soon! Please review and tell me what you think, it only takes a few seconds Kurtsiegirl xx**


	11. Relief

**Hi again! Sorry it's been so long but I've had exams all week and I've been revising like crazy. In fact, I should be revising right now but oh well. Anyway, the YouTube link I posted last week apparently didn't work so instead if you type 'Say what glee' into the YouTube search bar it should come up. Basically it's just the glee cast screwing up interviews and Chris' laugh on it is just utterly adorable. This chapter isn't going to be as long as the last but I hope it'll still be okay. Basically, it's Klaine just before Wes and David find them and is rather angsty. I forgot to say before but if you don't understand some of the language I use, don't kill me 'cause I know a lot of you are American and I'm British and sometimes I'll use words that you might not be familiar with. OH MY GOD! Over 230 reviews? My heart is about to explode! Words can't describe how grateful I am to all of you who have reviewed. You guys are totally awesome ;) have a delicious red vine…sorry. I better not get carried away…Enjoy! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

"I love you"

The words hit me and repeated over and over again through my mind as my heart practically imploded on its self. At first I thought I'd misheard him but then he stared at me, his eyes full of love and hope. I was silent. If I'm honest I was shocked. I had felt like that about him for so long and I'd no idea that Kurt had felt the same about me to that extent. He brought a hand to my cheek and his smooth fingers caressed it, his thumb tracing circles in my sweaty skin. I put my hand on his and gave him what I'm sure was one of the biggest grins I had ever grinned. His breath hitched as I sat up so I was sitting next to him, my back against the cold wall. My head was spinning and my whole body ached but the wonderful bubbly feeling that was building up in my stomach that I was getting by just looking in those beautiful blue eyes of his comforted me. The words came out slightly rushed but they came out none the less.

"I love you too," I stated simply and Kurt's face brightened in such a way that it could lighten any heart. He squealed and crashed his lips upon mine in a short, messy kiss that I relished.

"I'm so glad you woke up, Blaine. God, I thought that…I just…" Kurt ran out of words and eyed me, trying to make me understand. I understood his worry and let him cling onto me protectively.

"I know." I comforted him, wrapping my arms around his bare waist. He nuzzled his face into my chest and the sigh of relief that came from him tickled me, "It's okay now. Everything's okay." I rocked him slowly and placed my chin gently on the top of his head, loving the sweet smell of his silky hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Blaine." He whispered against my chest as my hand travelled around his arm, rubbing up and down, making him shiver at my touch. "Please. Promise me you won't ever do that to me again. Promise"

"I promise," I said softly and I felt Kurt's arms tighten around me.

"Who knew that a cupboard could bring two people together?" Kurt giggled and I let out a short, laboured chuckle that sounded more like the cough of a dying man.

"Well I'm so glad it did," I smiled and felt Kurt follow suit against my chest.

"Me too" Was all Kurt said. We were both still exhausted beyond belief but neither of us wanted to fall asleep in fear that we might not wake up again. Kurt has never been paranoid but he wasn't taking any risks either, it just wasn't worth it.

"Kurt?" I murmured as he snuggled into me. I savoured the feeling of his naked shoulder against and me and my God…his skin really was soft everywhere!

"Yes?" Kurt muttered whilst fighting a yawn. I observed his contorted face as the yawn took over and he let out the littlest squeak that was ridiculously adorable.

"I meant it you know," I started with a smile plastered on my still sweaty face, "I do love you, Kurt. More than anything and I think that…I'm sure that these past 48 hours we've spent together have been the best two days of my life"

"Wow…every other single day of your life must have been pretty crap then." Kurt laughed in disbelief. I pulled him up so that he was facing me. His eyes were shining and his hair was messier that I'd ever seen it before but he was still beautiful. Kurt was always beautiful…

"I mean it, Kurt." I said in all seriousness but Kurt's expression didn't shift. His face was home to a look of complete and utter disbelief and he almost looked embarrassed. He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Blaine, honestly? In the past two days you've peed in a box, been bored out of your mind, passed out along with having to face my bedhead…" I giggled lightly at that, "…you can't honestly say that these two days have been the best of your life. This air _is_ making you mad!"

"Kurt, you don't understand." I stammered and Kurt's gaze instantly met mine again, his eyes craving information and his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Don't understand what?" He asked as I took his soft hands into mine. I looked down at my lap and tried not to think about that fact that I was only wearing my briefs. I played with his hands for a moment, trying to find the words that just didn't seem to come, and looked back up at him and all his beauty.

"It's you. You've made the last two days the best of my life" Kurt just stared at me, still confused. I sighed in desperation and continued, "You really have no idea how amazing you are to me, Kurt, you're the most incredible, selfless, honest, beautiful person I have ever met and I am so, so lucky to have you as my boyfriend. Knowing that I have you has made me happier than ever and I know that you won't believe me because you are _way_ too modest to just say 'of course you love me! I'm amazing'. Being with you in this cupboard has been one of the best experiences of my life, Kurt…and I know that sounds crazy and absurd and insane and all that but it's true. I love you, Kurt. And it makes me so happy knowing that you…well…that you…" My words ran dry and my relentless babbling ceased as my face flushed at the imminent boldness of what I was about to say.

"That I love you too?" Kurt offered as he squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile that seemed to bypass my eyes and go straight to my heart.

"Yes. I…yes." I stuttered nervously as my heart thumped in my chest at and alarming speed.

"You're amazing, Blaine Anderson. I've always known that. Always." Kurt whispered as a small smile crept onto my face.

"You think so?" I smirked and he squeezed my hands tightly in retort.

"Oh, I know so." Kurt giggled before I leant in slowly and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

Kurt's hands travelled down my neck and down to the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him. I moved my dry lips slowly against his soft ones and my heart melted as an unmistakable moan escaped from the back of his throat. The kiss deepened as I placed a tentative hand on his chest. _Oh dear wizard God…how and where did he learn to do THAT with his tongue? _Kurt's tongue explored my mouth and I giggled lightly as he licked at my palate. I pressed myself closer to him and stroked his soft hair with my right hand as my left continued to roam that expansive, pale torso of his.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered as we broke apart for air. I kissed his cheek gently before pulling him against me, his head on my chest as we slumped down onto the orange carpet, our legs bent in odd directions as always. He nuzzled into my chest again and breathed me in as I ran my hand up and down his chest soothingly.

"You smell good…" Kurt mumbled against me.

"I haven't showered in like three days." I laughed and Kurt gave me a light smack.

"Don't ruin the mood!" He snapped before he too burst into laughter.

"Sorry…I'm just saying that I must stink 'cause of all the…"

"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt ordered and I immediately stopped knowing that there was no I would ever win and argument. I'd heard a lot about Kurt's well renowned sassy comebacks and the fact that, according to Santana, he could be quite bitchy at times. I secretly loved the snarky side of Kurt that was so different to his usual kind and caring mode.

"Sorry." Kurt yawned again and sagged against me.

"You tired?" _Well that was a stupid question you idiot! Of course he's tired…it's practically impossible to sleep properly in this place and he's been worrying about you too. Oh God…he's so cute…_

"Mmm…" Kurt nodded against me and I squeezed his shoulder.

"Go to sleep then." I whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead, taking a moment to nuzzle his soft hair.

"I can't…what if-"

"Kurt, go to sleep. You need it. I'll stay awake and I promise I'll wake up every fifteen minutes or so to make sure you're okay. It'll be fine…I promise." I said firmly and he gave in, relaxing into me instantly, his nose scrunching up in the most adorable way.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel"

Kurt's POV

Blaine kept his word and woke me every now and then just to make sure I was okay. God knows how I managed to win the heart of such a caring boy. He'd stroke my hair gently and whisper sweet nothings to me till I fell back into the abyss of sleep. Finally after three or so hours of this routine, I decided it would only be fair to give him the chance to catch up on some sleep.

So there I was, Blaine's head in my lap, my hands in his dark curls and my nostrils stinging from the stale air that made my lungs burn. Blaine's breathing was steady but light and I couldn't help but panic every time he breathed particularly heavily.

A splitting headache ripped my head apart and fatigue was starting to take over my bodily functions yet again. I knew I couldn't fall asleep, I had to look after Blaine so I shook my head furiously and tried to keep my mind occupied with thoughts of how incredibly, awesomely, totally amazing Blaine was, is and always will be.

_Fuck…how can he look this amazing in the state he's in? His curls are just too adorable. I'll have to persuade him to leave out that awful hair gel of his sometimes because I'd prefer it if he didn't tame those ridiculously wild curls of his. _Blaine grunted in his sleep and let out a small whimper as I massaged his head. _That was cute. That was really, really cute. You're obsessed, Kurt. Freaking obsessed! Oh well…how can you not be obsessed with someone as gorgeous as Blaine? Exactly. _

I gently lifted Blaine's arm so that I could peer at his watch. It was nine o'clock and I sighed as I realised that we'd still have to endure another day in that fucking cupboard. I am not known for my patience and it was being seriously tested at that point. I just wanted to get out, have a shower, do my moisturizing routine, eat a massive meal (I wouldn't even care how many calories there were), go outside just to breathe fresh air and shout to everyone that I, Kurt Hummel, had a boyfriend.

I tried to stop the pure fatigue from enclosing me completely but I could fight it no longer as my eyes closed and my mind switched off. Peace engulfed me as my light snoring joined Blaine's and we were both so calm at that moment that our current predicament no longer mattered. I heard banging, a door opening and panicked voices but they didn't matter because I had Blaine. He was being pulled from me in my dream. I screamed and struggled and panicked as something or someone took me by the arm and lay me down on something soft that certainly wasn't the orange carpet. Then it was dark and silent and nothing moved or made a noise. I was content and deep down in some corner of my heart that I'd never been acquainted with before I new that I was safe and that, more importantly, Blaine was safe too. I let myself fall further into sleep as happiness seeped through my body.

**That was a bit of an odd chapter and I don't really think it came out right but that's all I could churn out at this current point. Sorry that it was so short! I want to thank you all again for the support you've shown for this story and I'm blown away by the amount of feedback and advice I've received. You guys are just awesome! I should be updating by Tuesday as that's when exams end. It sort of sucks as schools in England go on till about half way through July where as a lot of places in Canada and America have already ended. I used to live in Canada and I really miss the short school years anyhow, please review if you have the time! Kurtsiegirl xx **


	12. Hospital

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favourites and alerts on the last chapter. They made me very, very happy. Anyway, exams are over (hurray!) so I can update more frequently now. I first anticipated this story to be about 5 chapters long…I have no idea how it managed to reach 11 chapters! I'm thinking that there will be at least two more chapters after this in which there will be quite a lot of smut in one (but nothing to heavy). I'm writing this to Charlene Kaye and Darren Criss' 'Dress and Tie'. Such an awesome song. Enjoy! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Kurt's POV

I woke to an unbelievably bright white light that streamed relentlessly through my eyelids. My head throbbed as the sudden brightness shocked my tired body. I felt a dull ache throughout my whole body and at first panic struck me because what was I doing in…hospital? My eyes darted around the small section of a hospital ward that was surrounded by a deep green curtain, separating the two beds from the rest of the ward. _Wait…two beds? What? _My eyes focused and slowly the blurred figure that lay on the bed opposite to mine became clear. My heart leaped as the image of the curly haired boy came into view. _Blaine…_

"Sweetheart…" My head snapped round to the curtain where a smiling, blonde nurse had just made her way through. "How do you feel?"

The nurse smiled and I made to sit up against the cold wall. A slight feeling of faintness made its appearance but was soon washed away as I rubbed at my head, feeling the pull of the tubes that were snaking in and around my arms. I stared into her crystal bright eyes and returned the warm smile as best I could. My mouth was dry and my lips were cracked and my throat burned as I replied.

"I'm okay, thank you." I smiled reassuringly, "Is he? I mean…is he…" I gestured towards Blaine who was on his back, his lips slightly parted. How could someone who'd just been trapped in a cupboard for two days without showering, eating or drinking look so damn gorgeous? I was sure that I looked a right mess.

"Your friend? Blaine isn't it?" I nodded. _How does she know that? _I supposed that Blaine's mom must have been here at one point. "He'll be fine. You've both suffered from major dehydration but thankfully, there's been no sign of any severe organ damage although both of your blood pressures have been very low."

"How long have we been here?" I asked, my voice croaky and weak.

"You've been here since last night. I must say, this is one of the most peculiar cases of dehydration I've ever dealt with." She giggled and strode over towards the machine that was hooked up to Blaine, scribbling down figures on a clipboard. "Your father should be back at any moment. He just went down to the hospital cafe to pick up something for himself and your mom."

"Step-mom…" I corrected her.

"Oh, sorry." She apologised, "They stayed over night, you know?"

"What about Blaine's parents?" I asked and she looked down at the unconscious boy who had just shuffled slightly in his sleep with a deep sniff that made his nose scrunch up in the most adorable way.

"His mother came last night briefly but she couldn't stay for long." The nurse said with a slight harshness in her voice that showed her obvious disagreement to Mrs Anderson's decision. I knew that Blaine's mother wouldn't be able to stay all that long with Mr Anderson away on business and two of Blaine's younger siblings to look after back home. It was understandable.

The nurse moved towards me and her pen moved swiftly along the paper as she glanced from her clipboard to the machine a couple times. With a satisfied nod she turned towards the curtain and said a quick 'I'll be back soon' before quickly exiting. I glanced around the small cordoned off section. The wall was a pearly white and the floor was of white laminate.

Blaine still looked deadly pale compared to his usual olive-skinned self and purple rings could be seen beneath his closed eyes. His soft eyelashes fluttered lightly in his sleep and he pulled the thin, white blanket over his shoulders before sighing in contentment. I hadn't noticed how fulfilling 'normal' air was until now. The air was light and surprisingly quenching. I would never take breathing for granted again…ever.

"Kurt?" The familiar sound of my Dad's gruff voice split through my thoughts and I spun my gaze away from Blaine (which I admit was pretty hard) and towards the man who was standing next to his wife with two steaming coffees in both of his hands.

"Dad!" I practically squealed and he grinned at me before passing the coffees to Carole, pulling over a chair from the far end of the sectioned off area and sitting next to me, taking my hand in his. Carole gave me her usual kind, heart-felt smile and set the coffees down on a small plastic table that looked like it could collapse at any moment. She walked over towards Dad and placed her hands on his shoulders, staring down at me with her eyes full of concern.

"How are you, kiddo?" Dad asked as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine, Dad." I breathed and squeezed back, my eyes meeting his to reassure him. The look of relief that took over his facial features was enough to lighten my heart and make me forget my throbbing head. _God am I lucky to have a Dad like him._ I glanced quickly towards Blaine and my heart became heavier again at the thought that, he didn't have a Dad like I did, did he? His Dad was in Mongolia, more interested in making money than spending time with his son.

"I was so worried about you," He spoke again, pain clear in his voice, "We got the call on Saturday at around midday, I think. They said that you'd gone missing, Kurt. God, I was so worried about you. We waited around the school for the rest of the day and most of Sunday as well before we were told that there was nothing more we could do but go home and hope that you'd be found. We got the call yesterday evening that they'd found you and Blaine…in a cupboard."

"I'm sorry, Dad." I said, my lip trembling as tears filled my eyes, stinging them. _Look what you've done, Kurt. Dad's never been this emotional before. This can't be good for him…not after his heart attack. I've wasted too much of his energy. He's spent the last two days worrying about me and I was in a cupboard. Way to go, Kurt. Way to go._

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" Carole asked as she reached down to cup my cheek. Her touch wasn't the same as my mom's but it was still warm, still comforting and still made me feel better.

"Because I've caused all this worry," I started, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, "All of this has happened because of a stupid game of hide and seek. Blaine I just stood there…just _stood _there while the janitor locked us in. How could we be so stupid?" I spat and looked away from the two of them, ashamed that all this drama had happened over something as trivial as being trapped in a fucking cupboard.

"Kurt, it's not your fault." Carole replied for my Dad, knowing that he wasn't exactly a man of many words, "Don't ever think that this is your fault. Things could've been a lot worse, sweetheart. A _lot _worse" Her comforting words touched me and she leant down further past my Dad to kiss me gently on the cheek. I smiled inside knowing that Blaine's lips had been there. Oh yes, _Blaine's _lips.

I sniffed and looked up towards the two of them, my eyes still watery. "When will I be discharged?"

"The doctors still want to keep you and Blaine in for another night but they say that you can leave tomorrow morning as long as your blood pressure doesn't drop again and no other problems arise," My Dad started. I chucked knowing that Dad was obviously trying hard to repeat the exact words that the doctor had said because Dad always let his eyes roll back when he was trying to remember something. He stared at me for a moment before continuing, "I'm so glad you're okay, Kurt."

I smiled and felt my eyes droop as fatigue hit me suddenly. Dad felt my grip on his hand loosen and placed his other hand on top of ours before whispering, "Get some more rest, Kurt. You need it. We'll be here, don't worry. We're not leaving". I nodded and slumped back down onto the bed, Carole tucking the blankets in around me. _Get some more rest? Do you have any idea how many hours I've spent in the last two days asleep? Too many, Dad. Too many. _

Blaine's POV

"…I had no idea that Blaine snored!" Kurt's chirpy voice cut through the odd dreams that had inhabited my mind. I instantly knew where I was and it took no time for the memories to come flooding back. Kurt, hide and seek, then P-Box, the kiss and that God damned cupboard.

"Oh, he's nowhere near as bad as his father. I have no idea how I even get a wink of sleep when Blaine's father is around!" I rolled over. I knew that voice.

"Mom?" I groaned and the two figures turned towards me. Kurt's face instantly brightened and my mom had to physically stop him from jumping up and flinging himself on me. I smiled at his pure excitement and then turned towards my mom. She gave me a warm smile before walking towards me and bending down to wrap her arms around me. She was warm and smelled like home. I'd missed that smell so much.

"Oh, Blaineyboo!" She squealed and I only just caught the brief smirk that flashed upon Kurt's face at the pet name that my Mom had for me. _Oh God…how embarrassing. _"I missed you, baby."

"Mom…please!" I groaned as she continued to squeeze me. She released me and pecked me on the cheek before perching on the edge of the bed and staring into my eyes. "What were you guys talking about?"

Kurt and Mom eyed each other quickly before Mom blurted out a quick: "Nothing, nothing". I giggled, glad that they were getting on so well. It then occurred to me that I didn't really know whether or not Kurt had told Mom about us while I was still asleep. I gave him an enquiring look but he just stared back with confusion. I sighed and tore my eyes away from his adorably ruffled hair and gazed into my Mom's hazel eyes.

"Do you know?" I asked but she gave me the same confused look.

"Know what, sweetie?" She asked.

"About me and Kurt?" I said and a massive grin engulfed her tired features.

"Oh, Blaine!" She started excitedly and Kurt gave me a wink that made my heart leap straight out of my mouth, "Wes told me you two were totally in love with each other and all and I'm so glad you've finally acted on it, sweetheart." _Subtle, Mom. Real subtle._

"What? Wes?" Kurt gasped in disbelief. I shared his confusion. Since when was Wes talking about things like this with my Mom? And how did he know that I'm in love with Kurt? Something told me I shouldn't underestimate Wes any more.

"When they called me to tell me that you'd gone missing, they asked me to come to the school. I stayed for a while, answering all the Police's questions, signing all the forms and telling them all I knew. They told me to go home, Blaine. I couldn't though. I couldn't go and so I hung around the school grounds, trying not to look at any of the police men the wrong way." Yep, there goes Mom's irrational fear of the Police Force, "I saw Wes just wandering around the Dalton gardens and we talked. He feels so bad about all this, Blaine. When I heard the ambulances coming I knew that they must have found you and God, Blaine I feared the worse. Wes came with David to see you last night. He came just before I had to leave. He was crying, Blaine."

_Wes was crying? No, I must have heard that wrong. Wes __**never**__ cries! _"Crying?" I said.

"Yes. You two scared the life out of all of us. And to think you were only in a cupboard…" Mom chuckled slightly before running a hand through my hair. "I'm just so glad we found you, sweetie. I'm just so glad."

Kurt's POV

Mrs Anderson was lovely. She had her son's wild hair and deep hazel eyes that could pierce straight into any heart. She spoke calmly and quietly and always knew the right thing to say, the right way to make you laugh. She was as warm and kind as Blaine and her heart was just as pure. I watched as she and her son laughed and talked in such a natural way that it made me smile just watching them. Blaine would throw me short glances every now and then and would direct the conversation towards me, his eyes sparkling as I talked.

Mrs Anderson couldn't stay for long as Blaine's younger brothers had been left at home alone and she didn't particularly want to return to a house that had been burnt to the ground. Blaine understood completely and kissed her goodbye as she promised to come pick him up the following day at ten to bring him home. I waved a short goodbye to her and she responded with the famous Anderson grin before pulling the curtain back behind her.

The soft clattering of footsteps upon floor that could be heard beyond the curtain was oddly comforting and for a moment, Blaine and I sat in silence, unsure of what to say after all that had happened. I turned towards the soft beeping of the machine that stood next to my bed, staring at the list of numbers that meant nothing to me. I felt a sudden indentation in my bed and turned to see Blaine staring down at me, sitting on the edge of my bed in his hospital gown. _Wow…how can he look this good in a hospital gown? Wait…oh dear sweet GaGa! I'm wearing a hospital gown! That means someone must have put it on me…oh God._

"Hey" Blaine whispered down to me. I snapped out of it as Blaine's voice washed away all my thoughts as it always did. I sat up slightly and captured his warm hand as his gaze met mine, making me feel giddy.

"Hi" I replied sheepishly, blushing furiously. _I'm blushing. I must look like such an idiot._

"We're out," Blaine said with a small unsure smile.

"We're out," I repeated as his callused thumb rubbed circles over my knuckles. Blaine laughed lightly, "It feels like we were in there a lot longer than two days though"

"I know what you mean," Blaine replied, "But I stand by my word: those were the best two days of my life"

"I can't believe Wes was crying. I've never seen him cry before. He always struck me as the type who never cries over anything and never takes anything seriously…except Warblers practice of course."

"I know. We're such a nuisance, Kurt." Blaine giggled before placing a chaste kiss on my cheek making me blush again, "Honestly…they called the police in to search for two idiots who were just in a cupboard. Dying in a cupboard, but in a cupboard none the less."

"Wes and David found us, right?" I asked, my mind still mixed up from all the sudden information that had been forced into my brain by my Dad.

"Yep…and I was in my briefs. Great! I am never, _ever_ going to here the end of this!" Blaine sagged a little and I couldn't help but let out a small snicker.

"Do you think they know?" I asked as Blaine brought a hand to my face to comb my hair with his gentle fingers.

"My head was on your lap. And you know Wes and David…"

"They know" I sighed.

"Hey…" Blaine stroked my cheek comfortingly before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"What?"

"What was that sigh for?" Blaine asked caringly, his voice soft and low.

"You know how Wes and David are going to be about us. It'll be non-stop." I sighed again but I was caught off guard by Blaine's lips on mine. I relished the short kiss that brought so much happiness to me. My heart did a triple flip as Blaine caressed my neck with his hand and moved his lips gently along mine before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

"They say anything and we'll make them as guilty as hell, okay?" Blaine said with a slight look in his eyes that I'd never seen before: a flash of evil engulfed his dark eyes for just a moment. _Woah, that was hot._

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh! Wes! David! How nice to see you. Thanks for almost killing us with your childish game of Hide and Seek by the way…" _Blaine said in a singsong voice.

I burst into laughter and was yet again silenced by Blaine's lips against mine. How I wished that I could kiss those lips forever but before I could even reach for Blaine's neck to pull him closer, the same nurse who had come earlier pushed back the curtain and entered. Blaine immediately pulled away and we both blushed, hoping to God that she wasn't as close-minded as some of the pupils at McKinley.

"Ah, young love!" She chuckled. Blaine and I both sighed in relief and gave each other a knowing look, "Better relish it now, boys. Once you hit my age, love is reduced to watching day time television with a massive box of chocolates. Now you…" She pointed at Blaine with a well manicured finger, "you better get back to your bed before the doctor comes and shouts at you." Blaine sighed and touched my cheek one more time before making his way back to his hospital bed.

"Don't worry…there'll be plenty of time for _that_ later." She winked before stepping through the curtain gracefully in one swift movement.

**Yay! I'm happy that I managed to get a bit of fluff in there and I really like writing Mrs Anderson. I have this mental image of her that just won't go away. In a way, I sort of imagine her as someone like my mom. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and please review with any feedback, comments, and improvements you think I can make. I love hearing from you guys. I'll try and post a new chapter tomorrow if I can. There's still three weeks left of school *cries*. Oh well… Kurtsiegirl xx**


	13. PB&J sandwiches

**Chapter 13! I felt like we needed some guilty Wes and David in this chapter so here we go. Oh my Gosh…over 300 reviews and 500 alerts? I was not expecting to wake up to that! You guys are just too awesome, you know that? So, a few of you are wondering whether or not I will be writing a sequel to this and I can confirm that I will indeed be writing a sequel. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen in it but it is definitely going to have the same vibe as this story. If you guys have any ideas as to what could happen in it (bearing in mind that the title of it will be something like 'Trapped! 2' and will follow the same sort of idea as this story), then please let me know in a review or in a private message. I would love to incorporate some of your ideas. Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

That Monday in the hospital seemed to last forever. The nurse would wander in and out of our cordoned off area every now and then and scribble down a couple notes on her clipboard with a bored expression. She'd make small talk with us, ask us how we were feeling and wave us a hasty goodbye before presumably hurrying off to check on some of the other patients in the ward. Kurt and I's conversation had practically run dry and only returned when my Mom or Kurt's parents would come and visit between their busy schedules.

Finn had come just after school to see his stepbrother. He'd stepped awkwardly through the curtain with a lopsided grin on his face. Kurt had immediately grinned and bounded out of his bed to hug Finn who was evidently caught by surprise. He briefly hugged Kurt back and then ushered him to sit on his bed. Finn sat down next to him and I watched them from the side lines, not sure if I should say hello or not. I didn't think that Finn had the best impression of me after the whole 'sucking Berry's face' incident. He gave me a short smile before turning back to Kurt, who was almost vibrating with excitement, his eyebrows high on his brow. _Man, he's cute._

"How are you, little bro?" Finn asked with a curious expression.

"Much better, thanks." Kurt replied although he was still looking much paler than normal and that was pretty hard for Kurt because most of the time he was as pale as a ghost, not that I'm complaining. I love Kurt's skin.

"Jesus, Kurt. We were all so worried about you!" Finn said, "Sorry I didn't visit earlier, by the way. Rachael had sort of commandeered me and was forcing me to do homework. She said if I didn't make an effort to up my grades, she'd end it. Apparently I need to keep up with her academically as well as vocally"

_Yep, that sounds like Rachael all right._

"Don't worry. We were asleep most of the time anyway," Kurt grinned and shot me a look that said 'we won't mention the heated make-out session'.

"So what happened, dude? They said something about you getting locked in a cupboard!" Finn said in disbelief. I eyed Kurt and he giggled slightly.

"Yeah," He confirmed and Finn's mouth practically fell to the floor.

"Honestly? Shit, I thought your Dad was kidding!" Finn gasped.

"Why on earth would my Dad kid about something like that?" Kurt was obviously amazed by Finn's last comment. To be honest, I was too. He looked me in the eye and all I could do was shrug and let out a light laugh.

"Oh…umm…I don't really know," Finn said, his face screwed up in thought, "But anyways, I'm so glad they found you Kurt…oh and you too Blaine," Finn sent me a brief look of recognition and I nodded and smiled a thank you.

"Oh my Gosh! I forgot about 'Cedes!" Kurt exclaimed, his hand coming to his mouth, "I was supposed to go shopping with her this evening to look at possible prom dress candidates!"

"Dude, Prom is like two months away!" Finn laughed.

"You can never be too prepared for Prom, Finn. Never," Kurt said in all seriousness, pointing a finger at Finn who seemed to be quite intimidated by the shorter boy. I laughed because that was_ so _Kurt.

"Sure. Whatever you say, dude," Finn backed away slightly and then returned to the previous topic, "Mercedes knows what happened, the whole Glee club do. She's going to come round tomorrow after school if that's okay with you."

"Sure, that's fine but did you have to tell the _whole_ Glee club?" Kurt groaned and a small blush crept up his neck, "This is so embarrassing!"

"You could've died, Kurt!" Finn said and I admired his concern for Kurt immensely. I would kill for an older brother like him. My two younger brothers were total pains in the neck at the best of times.

"Yeah, in a cupboard. How dignified!" Kurt's tone was heavily exasperated and Finn and I both burst into a fit of laughter at Kurt's sarcasm.

"Why are you laughing, Anderson?" Kurt gave me his famous bitch stare and we stopped immediately. Neither of us wanted to experience angry Kurt all that much.

"Nothing, nothing." I stammered quickly but I couldn't help the smirk that somehow made it's way onto my face.

"I hope so," Kurt said, smirking back at me, "Or I might just have to discipline you."

_Go ahead, I wouldn't mind that at all, Kurt._

**Monday- 6 pm**

By Monday evening, Kurt's restlessness had become almost unbearable to watch. He was squirming around on his bed, changing his position every three seconds and letting out little frustrated mutters to top it off. Neither us had gotten any sleep since before Finn had visited and two hours after he'd left we were still in the same predicament, trying to get to sleep.

"Oh this is hopeless!" Kurt practically yelled and bolted out from underneath the covers to sit up against the wall. I followed suit and crossed my legs before glancing at Kurt who had a look of pure hopelessness on his pretty face.

"Can't we just go home?" Kurt whined. I laughed at his impatience and he yet again gave me his bitch stare. _Woah, angry Kurt._

"Kurt, you know we can't. There's not really much we can do but sit here and-"

"Want to play I spy?" Kurt asked playfully, cutting me off.

"Oh, not this again!" I groaned as Kurt came to sit next to me on my bed.

"You know you love it," Kurt smirked but before I could retort, two very guilty looking figures made their way through the green curtain. Both of our gazes set on Wes and David who were now shuffling awkwardly a few feet from my bed, looking at their feet. Kurt sat closer to me and crossed his legs, placing a warm hand on my blue clothed knee. Wes was holding a doggy bag in his right hand and brought his left hand up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. David was clutching a white envelope to his chest and breathed heavily as I finally spoke.

"Aren't either of you two going to make some crass joke about Kurt and I being locked in that closet when we're both openly gay?" I asked and they finally looked up with small smiles on their otherwise guilty faces. Kurt squeezed my knee and started rubbing circles into my skin with his thumb.

"You're not mad?" Wes said quietly, his eyes hopeful. Kurt let out an unexpected chuckle and I joined him, finding Wes and David's utter confusion very amusing.

"No! Of course not, you idiots!" I reassured them and they sighed in relief before retrieving two chairs and dragging them over closer to the bed. They both sat down and Wes placed the doggy bag in my lap, noting Kurt's hand on my knee. I caught Wes' brief wink and glared back at him. _Yep, everything's still exactly the same…except Kurt is actually my boyfriend now. No, things aren't the same. They're better!_

"What's in the bag?" I asked and Kurt moved slightly to look at it.

"Open it," David said.

I did as I was told and un-twisted the top of the bag. I was instantly hit with the most amazing smell in the world. I glanced up at the two council members who were positively beaming at my joy. I stuffed my hand in the bag and pulled out a slightly soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Kurt instantly recoiled and I inspected the sandwich. Wes and David knew I liked the crusts off. This was obviously their attempt at an apology. I certainly wasn't complaining.

"Oh God, that's gross," Kurt complained, pinching his nose in disgust, "No crusts? You're such a child, Blaine."

"Thanks, guys!" I gestured to Wes and David before stuffing the whole half of the sandwich in my mouth. I'm sure I heard Kurt gag and the hand that was on my knee was suddenly on his mouth as he tried to look away from my stuffed cheeks.

"I thought you'd like it," Wes laughed

"His valiant attempt at an apology from both of us," David explained, poking Wes in the side. Wes smacked his hand away.

"How dare you attack my efforts with vicious sarcasm!" Wes exclaimed, "I thought it was an awesome idea."

"Apology for what?" Kurt asked for both of us seeing as I couldn't say anything, as my mouth was still full of peanut buttery goodness.

"Almost killing you!" David said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" I said as that was the most I could say as I continued to chew vigorously.

"If we hadn't pressured you two into playing that stupid game then you would never have gotten locked in that cupboard," Wes started as a look of guilt washed over his face again.

"And you never would've…you know…almost died," David finished, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well I for one am glad I got stuck in that cupboard," Kurt said firmly, looking deep into my eyes. What I saw there completely shocked me. A mixture of love and pure admiration was set deep in Kurt's beautiful, deep blue eyes. I smiled warmly and he placed his hand on my knee again, his touch sending electricity up my spine.

"What?" Wes asked, as confused as David.

"Nothing," Kurt stammered quickly and very unconvincingly.

"Ooookay." Wes said, his brow furrowing.

We talked for ages about nothing in particular and David showed us the card that the Warblers had produced. Every one of them had signed it and Wes had drawn the design on the cover. I can't say all that much for Wes' art skills. Let's just say that my six-year-old brother can draw better with his left hand…and he's right handed. I left the other half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on my lap in the bag. I had a plan for that sandwich.

"Aren't you going to eat your sandwich?" Wes asked after three minutes of uncontrolled laughter due to the same joke. I looked at him with what I'm sure was a sparkle in my eye.

"No," I replied quietly.

"Well honestly! I'm very offended, Blaine. I spent hours trying to figure out how to open the peanut butter pot for you," Wes scolded with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat it," I started with a slight smirk, "Kurt is"

I placed the doggy bag on Kurt's lap and watched as he turned to me, with horror and disgust on his face.

"No way in hell am I eating that, Blaine!" Kurt retorted, waving his hands in front of me.

"But Kurt…you promised…" And that was true, he did promise. Only he didn't think I heard him promise. _Oh Blaine, you clever devil. _I smirked as Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What…when was this?" Kurt spluttered, clearly oblivious to my knowledge.

"You said to me that if I woke up you'd let me feed you all the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I wanted," I said smugly. Wes and David were clearly intrigued, both boys on the edges of their seats. Kurt groaned and brought a hand to his head. Wes chuckled and gave me a wink, knowing full well that Kurt despised my favourite snack.

"You heard that?" Kurt asked although it was clear that I did.

"Yes. Yes I did," I smirked and Kurt gave me his puppy eyes. God was it hard to not give into him, especially when he was looking at me like _that._

"You're evil," He whispered hurriedly before picking up the sandwich and flinching at the sight of it.

Wes, David and I all leaned in to inspect Kurt's face as he took a small, tentative bite out of the sandwich. His face instantly turned into one of disgust and he spat out the bite that he hadn't even chewed into the doggy bag.

"Oh God, that's gross!" Kurt spat as he continued to gag.

Right at that moment, the nurse happened to enter through the curtain with the dinner trolley. I watched as Wes and David both checked her out, looks of awe on their faces. Wes leaned over to David and whispered something in his ear before both boys snickered. I rolled my eyes at them as the nurse looked over to Kurt who was still coughing and spitting into the doggy bag, the rest of the sandwich lying on his lap.

"What is going on here?" The nurse asked sternly. Wes and David stopped their antics at once and Kurt silenced himself although his face was still screwed up in hatred for the peanut butter sandwich.

"Nurse, would you please take this sandwich and burn it or something because I don't even want to look at it," Kurt asked, handing the sandwich to the nurse. She took it and stared at it quizzically before turning to the two seated boys who were trying very hard not to start laughing again, their faces contorted, both praying their self control would suffice as not to be snapped at by an angry and very tired nurse.

"You two, out." She ordered, pointing her finger at them. They groaned and stood up reluctantly.

"And you," She redirected her finger to point at Kurt, "Get back to your own bed, young man."

Kurt made a small noise of disappointment and made to sit down on his own white-sheeted bed.

"When will you guys be back in school?" Asked Wes who was just about to leave.

"We should be back by Wednesday," Kurt smiled.

"Ok then. See you guys!" David waved and Wes winked at me, mouthing 'have fun' as he did so. I waved them away and then turned to the nurse who was busying herself by putting our dinners together. She placed a dinner tray on Kurt's lap before placing one on mine too. I thanked her before she scuttled out.

There was a carton of apple juice, a plate of lasagne, a pot of pees and a tiny bowl of trifle that looked absolutely disgusting. I pierced the carton with the straw and took a sip. _Oh yeah, I don't like apple juice. Bugger. _I took a bite of the lasagne off the plastic fork and despite me not particularly liking it, I ate it all. Kurt however placed his tray next to him and refused to eat anything but the pees.

"How can you eat that?" Kurt asked as I stuffed the last forkful of lasagne into my mouth.

"I'm hungry," I responded with my mouth full, "Aren't you going to have any of your trifle?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't eat trifle! Have you got any idea how many calories are in that stuff?"

"Kurt…"

"You can have mine if you want," Kurt offered. Despite my best efforts of trying to find some kind of self control within myself (_Don't you dare accept it. That's right. Just say no and…but it's trifle. Yum. What are you doing? Don't you take that! Give that back to Kurt. Oh no you don't…do not eat it! You pig…)_, I accepted the trifle and ate it in record speed. Kurt scoffed at me before he let out an abrupt snort.

"What?" I asked, oblivious to the large splodge of cream on my nose from my speed eating.

"You're…it's…you've got…" Kurt gasped as his laughing raged out of control. He made his way to my bed again and leaned down to look me in the eye. He lifted his finger and wiped the cream of my nose before sucking it off his finger. I'm pretty sure I moaned at that point. _Oh dear God…that should not be as sexy as it is._

"Kurt…" I whispered.

Kurt answered by kissing me softly on the lips, his hands on my thighs to steady himself seeing as he was standing while I was still sitting crossed legged on the bed. I brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it gently as Kurt deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I greeted the intrusion happily and as our tongues danced together I moved my hand to Kurt's neck and then traipsed it down his spine, feeling him shiver at my touch.

"Oh my God…" Kurt and I both recoiled from each other in horror as the voice cut through the silence. _Oh shit._

We turned to see a gobsmacked Wes who had just opened the curtain to see the boys he had been trying to get together for the last three or so months, kissing. All Kurt and I could do was stare at Wes who was equally lost for words. Slowly but surely, a small smirk crept onto his face and he nodded slowly.

"So that's what you meant, Kurt." He said slowly, picking up his phone from the table that he'd obviously left. Probably on purpose knowing Wes, "Took you enough time, I must say. So Blaine, it appears that you and Kurt got together. So...the cupboard experience was worth it then?"

"Oh, I don't know Wes, set aside the fact that I almost died and I'm stuck in hospital, yeah it was worth it"

"So you guys are-"

"Wes. Get…out…now." I ordered, my patience running very dry.

"Okay!" Wes yelped, "Use protection!" He made a quick exit before I could smack him across the head for his last comment. I sighed and looked to Kurt who just rolled his eyes and smiled warmly at me.

"Well at least he knows," Kurt reasoned.

"I suppose," I said before taking up my previous position, my lips on Kurt's. We barely got thirty seconds peace before the nurse returned to collect our trays. We broke apart and Kurt sighed as the nurse shooed him away from me and back to his bed.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Exclaimed Kurt who was pulling the covers over himself.

"I'll say," I replied, sighing.

"Now, you two boys get some sleep," The nurse smiled lightly, obviously tired from a long day at work, "And if I find either of you out of bed, I shan't be very happy!" She laughed before leaving again with a quick swish of her hair.

"'Night Blaine," Kurt said before yawning. I saw as he clutched at his pillow, his eyes closed peacefully. He looked so beautiful right then, his soft brown hair messy and wild, splayed across the white pillow; his eye lashes long and pretty. I stared at him just for a moment before whispering my reply.

"Goodnight, Kurt"

**So there's chapter 13! Words can't describe how happy I am that people are actually reading this story, let alone reviewing! I'm grateful to all of you who have read this and to all that have reviewed, alerted and added it to your favourites. The next chapter will be the last I'm afraid and will basically be Kurt and Blaine returning to Dalton. Again, if you guys have any ideas about what I can do in the sequel, then please let me know! Adios, mis amigos (yes, I am a Spanish genius). Kurtsiegirl xx**


	14. Bubbly END

**This is the last chapter I'm sorry to say. I'm not too great at wrapping things up sooo…well I'll try my best! I've had some great ideas suggested for the sequel and I have finally decided on one. The first chapter of the sequel will be up soon! I will post an authors note on this story when I post the it to let you guys know. Can I just say that I've enjoyed writing this story for you immensely and I'm really excited to start on the next story. You guys are just too awesome. Plenty of fluff in this chapter! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine's POV

Well, I can honestly say that I'd never been that scared to return school. I don't really know why. I mean it was Dalton for God's sake. Sure, some people were going to laugh because, really, I was one of the two douchebags who got locked in a cupboard for two days. It was a different kind of fear though. It wasn't the fear that I got when I knew I had to return to _that_ school and get the crap beaten out of me, oh no. This fear was sort of…bubbly. As I took Kurt's hand when we met at the front of the main building the feeling started to churn and mix inside by stomach. I saw Kurt glance down at our entwined hands and he grinned ear to ear. He looked up into my eyes with the same look he had displayed after our first kiss. Elation soon replaced the fear and I squeezed his hand as he quickly pecked me on the cheek and we made our way into the building, still hand in hand.

As we entered the bustling corridors of Dalton Academy, I was not expecting what came next. All of the Warblers seemed to appear out of nowhere and charge at the two of us, almost knocking a stunned Kurt off his feet. An assortment of twisted arms wrapped round us and greetings came from everywhere.

"You're back!"

"We've missed you two."

"I can't believe what happened…"

"I take it you both have a phobia of cupboards now."

"Oh my God…are you two…"

"Hey! You got together!"

"So Wes was telling the truth"

"Wes told the truth? Wow"

"Congratulations!"

I was overwhelmed by the sudden outpour of words that seemed to be spilling out of every Warbler's mouth. I turned on my heel quickly, acknowledging every one of them, and held tightly onto Kurt's hand as I did so. Kurt was giving half hugs to everyone he could and smiling that gorgeous toothless smile of his. Soon enough, the initial excitement had worn of and we were able to push our way past the staring students to make our way to our respective classes.

I sat through English not quite knowing how to deal with the eyes of all the students who seemed to be glued onto me. I decided that fiddling with my pen and pretending to take notes was the best course of action and I don't think I looked anyone in the eye, despite being able to feel the burning stares that came from the many interested students. I couldn't blame them; stuff like this didn't usually happen at the calm haven that is Dalton.

At lunch, things had finally started to return to normal. The student body had began to lose interest in Dalton's biggest gossip story and they began to concentrate more on their food than on Kurt and I.

Kurt took his seat next to me with a sigh as I set down my tray of food on the table. I picked at a piece of beef with my fork as Kurt turned to me, a sparkle in his eyes.

"You'd think we were some kind of circus attraction or something," Kurt rolled his eyes and I chuckled at him.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off," I assured him and I was overjoyed when he leaned over to kiss me gently on the lips.

"Your face tastes awesome," Kurt teased, his imitation of one Rachael Berry bringing an immediate blush to my face.

"Kurt…"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Wes' chirpy voice brought me out of my Kurt induced daydream and I looked up to see Wes and David take their usual seats across from Kurt and I.

"We do have names, you know," Kurt said, slightly irritably. But Kurt couldn't stay annoyed for long and he soon shot them both a small smirk.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day back?" David asked before he stuffed a large piece of chicken into his mouth. Kurt scrunched his nose up at David's utter lack of table manners and daintily lifted his fork to gently place a lettuce leaf in his mouth.

"Yeah. Bloody brilliant," I said coldly, "I just love having everyone stare at me like I'm an idiot"

"But you got locked in a cupboard, Blaine. You are an idiot," Wes couldn't seem to help himself. If someone didn't know us, they'd find it hard to believe that that goofball was my best friend, especially considering the amount of times I've wanted to hit him. I guess it's all part of Wes' charm. Wes…charming? Never mind.

"Thanks guys. Nice to know I have your support," I laughed and Kurt took my free hand in his, making my skin tingle as always.

"So, Blaine. Didn't want to ask before, but why were you only in your briefs when we found you?" David asked casually as if he was asking the time. I had to stop myself from spitting out the piece of potato that was being chewed at the time of the question and I felt Kurt squeeze my hand in alarm at David's boldness. I looked over to him and I could see the very unsubtle blush that had decided to inhabit his perfect face.

"I uhh…" I started as the two council members stared at the two of us intently, their gaze unnerving and unwavering.

"It was hot," Kurt managed to say, instantly regretting the way he'd worded it. _Here we go._

"It was…hot?" Wes smirked. _Why does he have to be so evil?_

"Yes err…I asked him to do it because it was getting sort of…uncomfortable,"

_Uncomfortable? Now what are they going to think? Great choice of words, Blaine. Just great!_

"Uncomfortable?" Wes questioned as innocently as he could. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yes, uncomfortable." Kurt said quickly before standing up and pushing his chair in, "I've got to…uhh…go sort out my wardrobe," Kurt stammered before quickly exiting. I'm pretty sure that the glare I gave Wes and David displayed every bit of my wish to murder them both. _Why do they __**always **__have to push things?_

"Wow…if looks could kill," David muttered.

"I wish," I said before standing up and making to follow Kurt who had almost made his way out of the cafeteria.

_Oh, how I love my friends._

Kurt's POV

I was sitting with my legs crossed and my side pressed to Blaine's in the otherwise empty choir room. I didn't dare even glance at the closed cupboard and instead set my eyes on my boyfriend who was looking his normal self. Normal for Blaine was absolutely incredible. His eyes were closed as he hummed something I recognised under his breath.

We were early to the Warblers practice and I was glad to have a little time to myself with Blaine after a hectic day of catching up on coursework and handing in late homework. Blaine found my hand and entwined his fingers through mine as he started to hum louder. I shuffled so I was just a little closer to him and lent my head on his shoulder. We were both still a little weak after the whole ordeal but we still insisted to Thad that we'd turn up to the practice. I for one wanted things back to normal as soon as possible.

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

My heart fluttered as Blaine began to sing softly to me, wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder. I'd wished for someone to sing for me like this for as long as I could remember and now Blaine was singing to me. _Blaine_ was singing a love song to me. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of gratefulness spread through my body. _Yes, I must be mad, I'm giving thanks to a cupboard. _Blaine held onto me tighter as he continued.

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I'll always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

I smiled warmly as Blaine rocked slightly, his voice soft and gentle. It amazed me how just his voice could make me forget about every drop of worry and fear that seeped through my body. He nuzzled his nose into my hair for a moment.

_The rain is falling on my windowpane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I'll always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Just take your time wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just…mmm_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I'll always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Just take your time wherever-_

Blaine stopped his singing suddenly as the first of the Warblers began to trickle into the room, laughing and chatting as usual. Wes, David and Thad sat down at their seats and Wes banged his beloved gavel to silence the Warblers who were deep in conversation. I sat up straight and lifted my head off his shoulder to acknowledge the council members.

"Today we would like to welcome back Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel," Wes announced. I will never understand how he can be such a different person in Warblers meetings. How could he be so serious and proper here when he acted like an immature five year old the the rest of the time? The room burst into applause and I smiled as I realised that these people _cared_ about me. That was a nice feeling, I noticed.

"Normally I would ask Blaine to retrieve the sheet music from the cupboard but I'm not sure that would be the best idea, considering what happened," The whole room laughed at Wes' comment and I couldn't help but join them as Blaine tensed slightly beside me, "Wes, if you would?"

Wes made his way to the cupboard as my mind swam with thoughts. I loved this. I loved the acceptance. I loved Dalton. I loved the togetherness. I loved the caring. I loved the respect. I loved my friends. I loved Blaine. I knew that I wanted Blaine and I to work. And I also knew that wishing for that was a bit naïve of me, especially considering my age and the fact that Blaine is my first boyfriend but I couldn't help it. I can honestly say I have never felt anything like I feel for Blaine. He's special; too special for words. It didn't matter that we almost died because I got Blaine out of all this and it was _so_ worth it. I had friends that cared and I had a boyfriend I loved. Could it get any better? _If you think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year._

"Oh my God! There's a box of pee in here!"

_Blaine was right. Those were the best two days of my life too._

_**The End**_

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites. I am honestly sad to say that this is the end but don't worry! The first chapter of the sequel will be up very soon. The song was 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat. Thanks again! Lots of love,**

**Kurtsiegirl xx**


End file.
